Edúcame
by LaTiL
Summary: Profesor Riddle es un bastardo arrogante que adora molestar a su alumno asquerosamente Gryffindor, uno diría que el desprecio es mutuo, lo único que no encaja en todo esto es que ambos parecen adictos a su pequeño juego. CHAN, TMR/HP
1. Declaración de guerra

**Summary: **Profesor Riddle es un bastardo arrogante que adora molestar a su alumno asquerosamente Gryffindor, uno diría que el desprecio es mutuo, lo único que no encaja en todo esto es que ambos parecen adictos a su pequeño juego. CHAN, LV/HP

**Warnings:** CHAN (relaciones entre un mayor y un menor si no te gusta NO LEAS), hay más... pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa. Eso sí, es un fic muy nerd que ahonda en una relación entre profesor y alumno, no en la parte pervertida... así que si lo que estás buscando en PWP estás buscando en el lugar equivocado.

**Disclaimer:** Algún día me pagaran por escribir, pero no es hoy, y no será por fics. Con un poco de suerte, sí será por slash :P

**A/N:** Yo dije y repetí mil veces que iba a estar ocupada por la facultad... yo ya no sé si no leen mis notas o qué, pero pueden parar con las notas llorosas que ruegan que no abandone mis fics. Todavía no estoy de vacaciones, sólo unos días de descanso, así que no he escrito mucho, por eso saqué esto de mi carpeta de WIP, para los que dijeron explicitamente que cualquier cosa escrita por mí les servía :P Espero que les guste!

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, reprimió un suspiro de aburrimiento. Cada año se hacía más insulso su trabajo y se preguntaba si no tendría que haber aceptado el trabajo en el Ministerio en vez de haber rogado al ex director Dippet que lo probara en el cargo.

Sus ojos rojos lanzaron una mirada hastiada en dirección a Dumbledore que miraba con ojos brillantes a los estudiantes en frente de él. Horribles niños chillones de los cuales sólo un puñado se convertiría en magos útiles para la sociedad.

Horace Slughorn estaba en ese momento balbuceando sobre los nuevos estudiantes y sus posibles conexiones. No que realmente Tom lo estuviera escuchando, había sido profesor de Pociones desde antes de que Tom fuera siquiera estudiante, por lo que tenía práctica en fingir que le prestaba atención.

Llevaba demasiados años en la misma profesión y su única satisfacción era enseñarles Artes Oscuras a los alumnos que parecían prometedores. Todo delante de las narices de la vieja cabra y Dumbledore no tenía ni idea. O quizá sí, pero no tenía pruebas para echarlo.

Cuando toda la porquería terminó, es decir el banquete de bienvenida, Tom se dirigió a sus habitaciones y en medio del gentío chocó con una cosa diminuta que cayó al suelo torpemente. El de ojos carmesí se mofó con desprecio y siguió caminando.

—_Mira por donde vas_ _—_soltó con malicia.

El primer año lo miró con odio, Tom podía sentir sus ojos en la nuca y creyó escuchar un "_bastardo_" lo que lo hizo girar y encontrarse con los ojos más verdes que haya visto nunca. Del mismo color que el Avada Kedravra.

Oh, sí. Tom Riddle acababa de encontrar un nuevo hobby para darle sal a su aburrida y monótona vida en Hogwarts: Hacerle la vida imposible a cierto nuevo Gryffindor con impresionantes ojos verdes.

* * *

Harry no estaba tan ansioso como el resto del grupo por iniciar su educación en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Siempre había sido su asignatura favorita, pero desde que se había enterado que el bastardo que se había burlado de él el primer día era su profesor en esa materia, se convenció de que iba a necesitar ayuda extra en casa.

Sorprendentemente, Riddle era un profesor fantástico, tal y como todo el mundo decía. El hombre era carismático y versado en el arte de enseñar, tenía una evidente parcialidad hacia las Artes Oscuras pero se las arreglaba para dar su opinión sin imponerla.

El ojiverde había comenzado a pensar que Riddle sólo había tenido un mal día el 1ro de Septiembre y él lo había juzgado mal, hasta que llegó el momento en que escaneaba los conocimientos de los alumnos.

—_¿Qué procedimiento he de seguir en caso de que un vampiro me ataque, Sr. Potter? —_Harry miró al hombre de espeluznantes ojos rojos que lo observaban con malicia.

—_¿Correr? —_sugirió sin saber realmente cómo detenía a uno.

—_Veo que ha heredado el sentido del humor paterno... y la falta de conocimiento_ —los alumnos de Slytherin rieron por lo bajo, pero su profesor no se regodeaba con ellos, tenía la vista fija en el ojiverde.

En ese momento Harry supo que había cometido un enorme error al insultar a Riddle, eso iba a ser un infierno.

* * *

Una semana más tarde y unos 20 puntos menos para su Casa gracias al insoportable carácter vengativo de Riddle, Harry escuchó la sedosa y masculina voz de su profesor indicarle que se quedara después de clases.

Intrigado con la medida, el menor se despidió de sus compañeros que le lanzaron miradas de lástima, y esperó a que el salón se vaciara.

Podía sentir esos ojos carmesí sobre su cuerpo a pesar de que su profesor parecía examinar un papel en su escritorio. Era escalofriante.

—_¿Puede adivinar qué es esto, Sr. Potter? —_Harry miró el pergamino que Riddle blandía. No tenía la menor idea.

—_¿Una declaración de amor de una de sus alumnas?_ —sugirió haciendo que el mayor lo mirase alzando una ceja, extrañado por la elección. El ojiverde no estaba seguro de querer saber lo que pensaba el más alto.

—_Casi. Una carta de James Potter quejándose de mi conducta hacia su hijo. Y yo que creía que los Gryffindor eran más valientes y no se escondían detrás de otros para que lucharan sus batallas por ellos... Me decepciona, Sr. Potter, creía que tenía agallas, pero veo que me equivoqué._

No sólo el tono, sino que los mismos ojos carmesí mostraban que su profesor realmente lo decía en serio y eso le dio una horrible sensación en el fondo del estómago.

—_Puede que yo haya comentado algo con mi padre vía lechuza, pero fue más sobre las líneas de lo insoportablemente arrogante que era mi profesor de Defensa. Nunca fue mi intensión que mi padre intentase hacer algo al respecto. Además, conociendo el disfrute que evidentemente encuentra usted en agobiarme, estoy seguro de que esto sólo lo empeorará._

Su profesor esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y se paró, rodeando el escritorio y parándose frente a él.

—_Me alegro de que nos entendamos. Detención, Potter. Saque un pergamino y una pluma, y escriba cien veces... —_Riddle pareció pensarlo un momento y Harry estuvo seguro de que buscaba mejor manera de humillarlo—… "_Debo actuar más como un Slytherin y considerar las consecuencias de lo que voy a decir y escribir, después de todo esa es la Casa en la que me correspondía estar"._

El ojiverde palideció, ¿cómo se enteró Riddle de que Harry había rogado al sombrero que no lo pusiera en la Casa verde y plata? Su padre lo hubiera odiado por ello...

Se dio cuenta de que debía escribir y distraídamente sacó sus cosas de nuevo, rumiando el hecho de que la frase era ridículamente larga.

* * *

Harry ya se había acostumbrado a leer por adelantado para las clases de Defensa, pero no tenía caso, Riddle en cuanto notaba que era capaz de responder un tipo de preguntas se iba al siguiente nivel de dificultad haciendo imposible que pudiera responderlas.

Lo más irritante de todo era que él era el único que sufría esa clase de tratamiento. No era que no hacía preguntas a otros, sino que las respuestas de ellos sí que podían ser encontradas en los libros.

—_Sr. Potter, ¿cuanto tiempo hay que esperar para que el maleficio petrificador pierda efecto?_

—_No lo sé, profesor —_murmuró Harry harto de siempre ser ridiculizado.

—_¿No hay 'respuestas inteligentes' hoy?—_preguntó Riddle con diversión, refiriéndose a cuando intentaba adivinar.

—_No, señor._

—_Realmente... —_se volvió a la clase en general—… _si el Sr. Potter lo hubiera pensado un poco más se hubiera dado cuenta que no hay una cantidad de tiempo posible como respuesta exacta. Un hechizo se va desgastando con el tiempo que pasa, pero mucho depende de qué tan bien ha sido realizado y qué tan poderoso es el lanzador. En objetos inanimados nunca hay resistencia en contra del hechizo por lo que durarán mucho más. Un ser vivo en cambio tiene distintas armas en contra de los hechizos, ¿puede adivinar cuales son?_

Harry hizo una mueca pero lo intentó de todos modos, enfocándose en el ejemplo con el que iniciaron.

—_En un Petrificus Totalus la víctima puede intentar liberarse por la fuerza, por lo que la principal resistencia sería física, alguien suficientemente poderoso podría romperlo con magia, supongo._

—_Supone correctamente—_asintió Riddle_—. Sin embargo, hay un tipo diferente de maleficio que hace que saquemos otra resistencia que es la mental. Si quieren ser alguien en el Mundo Mágico, les recomiendo que desarrollen las tres. Clase terminada._

Todos los alumnos juntaron sus cosas y salieron hacia el Gran Salón, Riddle por su parte se adelantó a salir, pareciendo que llevaba prisa, pero se encontró de lleno con el Director esperándole.

—_Director —_saludó con voz aburrida, intentando seguir de largo.

—_Oh, Tom, mi muchacho, te he dicho ya muchas veces que puedes llamarme Albus._

—_Y yo le he dicho muchas veces que no soy ni un muchacho, ni suyo. ¿Tengo que recordarle mi edad, Director?_

—_Pero comparado conmigo eres un muchacho._

—_Comparado con usted..._ —Harry no se enteró cómo terminaba la frase puesto que Riddle la masticó en un murmullo. Parecía que no tenía en muy alta estima a Dumbledore.

Ambos hombres se desviaron hacia la Sala de Profesores y Harry estaba altamente tentado a seguirles pero de pronto el de ojos rojos se giró a mirarle en advertencia de que ni se le ocurriera. A veces juraría que Riddle podía leerle la mente a distancia.

* * *

—_Si esto se trata de Potter, puede ir ahorrándose la saliva, Director._

—_A veces, Tom, juraría que eres adivino. Quizá deberías trabajar junto con Sybill _—dijo alegremente Dumbledore abriendo un caramelo de limón.

—_Estoy seguro que lo haría mejor que ella, cualquiera puede poner voz graciosa y fingir ver la muerte de otros en tazas sucias _—dijo con un bufido.

—_Tom, mi muchacho, no seas así con la pobre Sybill, estoy seguro que sus intensiones no son malas._

—_Seguro. Ahora si me disculpa... _—intentó escaquearse sin éxito.

—_Aún no, mi muchacho. Me gustaría saber... me han llegado rumores de que estás atormentando al pequeño Harry, ¿qué te ha hecho el dulce muchacho?_

—_No estoy atormentando a nadie, mi trabajo es educar y eso hago._

—_Ya veo, ¿entonces han sido exageraciones?_

—_Así es, más allá del odio que me tiene el muchacho no lo he escuchado quejarse. Estoy seguro de recordar que el niño me llamó "insoportablemente arrogante", no que estuviera atormentándolo._

—_Su odio debe de venir de algún lado._

El profesor Riddle sonrió cruelmente:

— _La envidia y la frustración provocan odio. Y yo considero que tengo personalidad, mente y cuerpo envidiables, no me extraña que me odie_ —y con eso salió sin pedirle permiso a su superior.

—_Arrogante en verdad... me pregunto qué saldrá de todo esto_ —canturreando para sí mismo tomó otro caramelo de limón, con los ojos celestes brillando bajo los anteojos de medialuna.

* * *

Harry bufó en frustración. Su padre se había obsesionado más con el asunto de lo que él nunca hubiera imaginado, ¿habría pasado algo entre ellos cuando su padre era estudiante? De cualquier manera Harry sabía que Riddle no tenía nada contra él por su padre, había sido el encontronazo del primer día, simplemente lo sabía.

Pero en las cartas su padre se veía más y más alienado, amenazando con ir a hablar con Riddle y Harry mucho se temía que lo haría. Si eso pasaba nunca escucharía el final de ello de parte de su profesor y su instinto le decía que debería hacer algo al respecto.

Con resolución en su autopreservación a la humillación que eso causaría caminó por los pasillos encontrándose con pocos alumnos en el camino ya que las clases habían terminado hace rato, aunque aún no era el toque de queda.

Pronto se encontró cara a cara con el cuadro de un basilisco de fieros ojos amarillos, alrededor de la enorme serpiente había varias figuras de piedra, era una vista escalofriante en verdad. No estaba seguro si debería golpear o hablarle a la serpiente, pero ésta simplemente parpadeó un momento y se escabulló por detrás del marco. Unos momentos después el cuadro se hizo a un lado dejándole paso.

No estaba muy seguro de qué aspecto había esperado que tuvieran las habitaciones personales del profesor Riddle, tal vez paredes de piedras -cosa que era de esperarse estando en las mazmorras-.

Las paredes estaban pintadas y encantadas de tal manera que asemejaban una frondosa selva apenas iluminada por el cielo estrellado, cada hoja moviéndose suavemente al arrullo del viento, mientras brillantes y pequeños ojos acechaban desde las sombras al extraño en la habitación.

Era una vista realmente intimidante y la normalidad del sillón o el escritorio no llegaba a tranquilizar en lo más mínimo la impresión de haber ingresado al nido de un depredador.

Riddle salió de una bien camuflada puerta que probablemente daba a su habitación y alzó una de sus irritantes y perfectas cejas mientras consideraba al alumno frente a él.

—_Sr. Potter, ¿a qué debo el __dudoso__ honor de su presencia en mis habitaciones?_ —preguntó el mayor con malicia en su voz y diversión bailando en esos odiosos ojos rojos.

—_Mi padre se ha tomado... "nuestra situación" como una afrenta personal a la familia y desea enfrentarlo._

—_Y para evitar el desastre y la humillación viniste a mí con la esperanza de poder salvaguardarte del daño. Muy Slytherin de tu parte, aunque tu potencial se arruina estando en Gryffindor, si estuvieses en la Casa que te corresponde ya habrías aprendido lo necesario para manejar esta situación por tu cuenta. No eres el primero ni el último en entrar a una Casa que no le corresponde del todo por motivos equivocados: hacer felices a otros._

Harry frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar pero fue cortado en seco con un:

—_No me interrumpas. A ti te pueden parecer muy nobles o buenos motivos, sin embargo podrías estar arruinando tu vida por un capricho ajeno del cual esos otros se repondrían mucho más rápido que tú que tienes que sufrirlo. Aprende a ser el dueño de tu propia vida, a hacer las cosas por ti y no por lo que otros quieren, o terminarás sin saber quién eres. Ahora vete de mis habitaciones, estás entorpeciendo mis actividades nocturnas._

Riddle abrió la puerta en una clara despedida.

—_Pe-pero... ¿qué hago respecto a mi padre? _—preguntó el menor mientras salía.

—_Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Potter. Usa tu cerebro de vez en cuando. Estoy seguro de que tienes pergamino y una pluma, no necesitas molestarme a mí _—y con eso le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El ojiverde miró indignado el cuadro que tenía frente a sus ojos. Había tenido que humillarse a hablar con Riddle sólo para que el bastardo le cerrara la puerta en la cara sin ayudarle en lo más mínimo con su problema. No tendría que ni haber considerado acercarse al maldito.

Humeando de ira volvió a la torre Gryffindor, maldiciendo durante todo el trayecto a cierto arrogante profesor suyo.

* * *

_Papá:_

_No hagas nada, por favor. Esto es entre_

_ Riddle y yo. Déjame manejarlo por mi_

_ cuenta. Ya tengo algunas ideas alrespecto._

Harry miró el pergamino, indeciso de qué más podría agregar para hacer desistir a su padre del asunto. Eso era lo que Riddle había insinuado antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, usando una estrategia Slytherin para parecer más Gryffindor a los ojos de su padre. Pero eso no lo hacía estar menos enojado al respecto y por ello planeaba cumplir la promesa a su padre. Odiaba mentir.

* * *

Lamentablemente sus planes no salieron tan bien como planeaba, ya que aparentemente hacer caer a Riddle en una trampa era una de esas tareas que rozaban lo imposible. El hombre desarmaba los encantamientos antes de que siquiera tuvieran la mínima oportunidad de funcionar.

Harry había ido por distintas opciones, desde teñirle el cabello de rosa, hasta intentar una maldición que hacía que todo lo que dijera tuviera que rimar. Las pociones simplemente las olía antes de dar un trago o comer del cebo. La única vez que su trampa no fue deshecha antes de tiempo fue cuando logró meter un boggat en su armario de clases, y aún así, el profesor ignoró su cuerpo muerto metido en el armario y cerró la puerta tras tomar lo que necesitaba, como si no hubiera habido nada anormal allí.

El año terminó con cero victorias para su lado y con Riddle esbozando una de sus arrogantes sonrisitas de victoria, sabiendo perfectamente que los intentos habían sido suyos.

Durante el verano analizó sus acciones llegando a la conclusión de que las 'bromas' no le llevarían a ningún lado y tendría que intentar otro enfoque para ganarle a su profesor. Había notado que en su clase, Hermione Granger recibía menos puntos que en las otras. La chica era una sabelotodo insufrible que parecía haberse tragado los libros palabra por palabra, y aparentemente eso no era lo que buscaba Riddle. Por lo cual tampoco era cuestión de memorizar.

A quien peor le iba en esa clase era a su amigo Ron Weasley, quien a pesar de su apoyo moral por el tratamiento malvado de Riddle, obtenía peores notas por falta de estudios, aunque normalmente eso pasaba en todas las materias con él. Simplemente esperar que la suerte le cayera del cielo tampoco era buena idea.

¿Qué rayos necesitaba para poder ganar contra Riddle?

* * *

El milagro ocurrió por primera vez a mitad de segundo año. Cuando en medio de una clase sobre boggats, unas criaturas que se convertían en tu peor miedo, descubrió que su boggat se convertía en un dementor. Repasando las lecturas en su libro respecto a ambas criaturas, cuando Riddle terminó de explicar Harry alzó la mano. Una ocurrencia no muy común.

—_¿Sr. Potter?_

—_Profesor, me estaba preguntando, dado que los libros califican a los boggats y los dementores como criaturas que se alimentan del miedo, y el expecto patronum tiene efecto en otros seres como el lethifold, ¿el patronus haría algún efecto en un boggat?_

Riddle abrió la boca para responder pero sonó el cambio de hora y la mayoría comenzó a juntar sus cosas.

—_Muy bien. Para la siguiente clase quiero que hagan un ensayo sobre el boggat, sus características, hábitat, además de la forma que toma con ustedes, la transformación que eligieron durante la clase y una manera de mejorarla._

Harry suspiró al ver que no iba a obtener respuesta y se dispuso a guardar sus cosas cuando se dio cuenta de que Riddle se acercaba a él:

—_Si quieres tu respuesta, quédate donde estas_ —indicó ya que la siguiente hora era de almuerzo.

Cuando la clase se iba vaciando, la chica Granger notó que él se estaba quedando atrás y dudó, ya que no sabía la razón. Por unos momentos vio que su curiosidad la estaba matando, pero finalmente dio media vuelta y se fue con los demás.

—_Muy bien, Potter. Los boggat mediante la transformación, pueden adquirir ciertas habilidades de la forma escogida, para crear mejor la ilusión de realidad de esa forma. A tu boggat en particular, le afectará por ser una de las debilidades de esa forma. A un boggat en otra forma simplemente lo confundirá levemente. Los boggat leen la mente de la persona más cercana a ellos y se transforman como un mecanismo de autodefensa. Es como un erizo asustado que para sus pinches._

—_El riddikulus es un hechizo del tipo mental, que confunde al boggat y le induce la idea de que lo que nosotros tememos es esa nueva imagen que introdujimos en su mente. Una de las cosas que los boggat temen es a las risas, el sonido los aterroriza y confunde, por lo que huyen de él._

—_El dementor por otro lado no le teme a los recuerdos felices, sino que se alimenta de ellos. En el proceso de alimentación produce frigorías de la misma manera que los humanos producimos calorías, y por la misma razón, los humanos no toleramos bien el frío, los dementores no toleran bien el calor, por ello no se les ve en zonas cálidas._

—_Los dementores son capaces de absorber desde lejos muy levemente la parte de nuestra alma que componen los recuerdos felices, haciendo que momentáneamente olvidemos todo ello y a falta de lo bueno resurja lo malo en nuestras mentes. Un basto periodo de tiempo en su compañía hace que olvidemos por completo esos recuerdos y quede sólo lo malo. Terminando por volver locos de culpa, resentimiento y dolor a sus víctimas._

—_Cuando absorben por completo el alma de alguien debe ser por contacto directo boca a boca, por ello lo llaman 'el beso', y mediante éste también pueden implantar el gen parasitario que hace nacer a un nuevo dementor. Los dementores pueden reproducirse, pero no mediante el acto sexual. Una persona con pocos momentos felices o leves momentos tristes será más resistente a su influencia y viceversa._

—_El patronus es un hechizo que amplifica y solidifica la masa de un recuerdo feliz. Es un poderoso y difícil hechizo de magia blanca que alimenta a los dementores hasta empacharlos y por eso se alejan. Aunque también pueden hallársele otros usos. No se ha descubierto aún porqué afecta al lethifold y al ser un ser tan escasamente visto es difícil hacer estudios al respecto._

Harry se quedó realmente sorprendido ante la explicación, su profesor sabía mucho más acerca de los dementores de lo que decían los libros y a regañadientes empezó a tener un poco más de respeto por él. Sin embargo, algo le había llamado la atención:

—_Si no toleran el frío, ¿eso no quiere decir que un hechizo de fuego o de aumento de la temperatura los afectaría?_

—_Tal vez, sería cuestión de atrapar a uno y experimentar con éste —_apuntó Riddle con una sonrisa escalofriante—. _Por otro lado ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo de su almuerzo, sr. Potter, le sugiero que tome su salida _—el profesor se dio vuelta borrando el pizarrón y dijo con suavidad:

—_Es bueno ver que finalmente empieza a comprender mi materia._

Harry fue al Gran Salón a medio correr ese día, sin poder entender porqué sus mejillas no dejaban de arder ante el pequeño cumplido.

* * *

—_Mmm... ¿Potter? Disculpa... _—escuchó una voz vacilante y femenina llamarle. Cuando se giró no pudo reprimir la sorpresa al ver a la chica Granger que siempre mandoneaba a todo el mundo, hablándole de esa manera insegura.

—_Granger... _—se frenó para dejar que la chica lo alcanzase—… _¿necesitas alguna cosa?_

—_Me estaba preguntando... _—la chica abrazó los libros que llevaba en la mano en un gesto de timidez—... _si te molestaría contarme si el profesor Riddle te ha contestado la pregunta._

—_Hum... bueno, no... Pero me gustaría comer ahora _—respondió torpemente, no era bueno para hablar con chicas.

—_¡Genial! —_las facciones de la niña se iluminaron y Harry no tuvo duda de que la chica tenía un grave problema de adicción al conocimiento o algo así—. _¿Te busco en la Sala Común luego de las clases de la tarde?_

—_Está bien..._ —y con eso la chica salió del Gran Salón con una sonrisa complacida.

—_Eh, Harry, ¿estás saliendo con la sabelotodo-Granger?_ —preguntó Seamus con aire divertido.

—_No digas tonterías, a Harry no le gusta esa insoportable, ¿verdad que no, Harry? —_intervino Ron sin dejar de masticar sus papas asadas.

—_Sólo si consideras salir con ella a arreglar para transmitirle la información que me cedió Riddle como respuesta a mi pregunta._

Seamus se quedó unos momentos pensando mientras intentaba desentrañar la frase de Harry, por lo que Ginny, la hermanita pequeña de Ron, aprovechó para meterse en la conversación.

—_Ey, Harry. ¿Cómo tendría que ser una chica para que salieras con ella?_

—_Uh... no lo sé. Supongo que no había pensado en ello... ¿qué le guste el quidditch? _—sugirió perdido.

—_¿Para qué querría Harry salir con una chica? _—cuestionó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—_Para hacer lo que no puede con un chico _—respondió Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—_No creo que Harry quiera tener hijos tan pronto... _—intervino tímidamente Neville.

—_No creo que Ginny se refiriera a eso, Nev_ —intervino Dean que había estado escuchando en silencio.

—_Pero todo lo demás si puede hacerlo con un hombre..._ —apuntó Neville con las mejillas rojas.

¿Todo lo demás? ¿Lo que no podía hacer con un hombre? ¿Hijos? ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando todos?

—_Pero a Harry le gustan las chicas, no los chicos, ¿verdad, Harry?_ —preguntó Ginny y pronto estuvieron todos mirándole.

—_Uh... ¿supongo? _—respondió perdido, notando que Neville le daba una mirada de simpatía, parecía que eran los únicos dos en recordar que tenían 12 años y el mayor interés estaba en tener un fin de semana libre para corretear por los terrenos y no en chicas... _o chicos_.

* * *

Después de esa vez en que se quedó hablando en la Sala Común con Hermione acerca de los dementores, entre ellos se formó una especie de amistad. No es que anduvieran pegados por los pasillos, ni nada de eso, pero de cuando en cuando estudiaban juntos o se sentaban a charlar sobre alguna de las clases.

Harry no estaba seguro porqué la chica siempre estaba tan sola. Era alguien agradable de tener cerca cuando aprendías que a pesar de su tono autoritario era una chica bastante dulce. Tenía una fuerte obsesión con los libros, sí, pero no se jactaba de eso y ayudaba a Neville cada vez que tenía problemas en algo. Ron por otro lado despreciaba el mismo aire que ella respiraba, pero a Harry le daba igual lo que los demás opinasen.

El siguiente episodio con Riddle no lo vio venir. Fue como un ataque aéreo en el cual de pronto el enemigo soltaba una tremenda bomba en el momento menos esperado. No tendría que haber sido tan ingenuo y olvidar que en las guerras, los ataques sorpresa existían en ambos bandos.

—_Sr. Potter, quédese un momento _—le llamó Riddle un día después de que sonara el cambio de hora. Era la última clase que tenía ese día por lo que no podía poner la excusa de tener que apurarse para llegar a algún lado. ¿Es que Riddle tenía una copia de su horario?

Esperó a que todos se fueran, sabiendo que su profesor no iba a hablar hasta que estuvieran solos. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los rojos un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar la oscura satisfacción que había en ellos. Lo que fuera que el mayor tenía en mente, no era para nada bueno.

—_No he tenido oportunidad de castigarlo por todos esos intentos suyos de hechizarme, Sr. Potter _—la voz de Riddle era casi ronroneante a pesar de su siniestra diversión.

—_No sé de qué está hablando, profesor _—intentó jugar la carta de la inocencia, después de todo no tenía pruebas de que había sido él.

—_Tks, tks, veo que aún no logra aprender el arte de la conversación y cómo manipularla a su favor. Había pensado que la lección con la carta de su padre estaba aprendida pero veo que me equivoqué, los huesos de su cabeza aparentemente son demasiado gruesos para dejar pasar tal información._

El ojiverde frunció el ceño ante el insulto.

—_¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Escribir líneas?_

—_Ni cerca. Debe hacer un trabajo de investigación. Éste consistirá en averiguar el contramaleficio de un hechizo._

—_Muy bien... ¿cuál es el hechizo?_ —preguntó con cautela, intentando ver dónde estaba la trampa. Seguramente Riddle no le dejaría un castigo tan sencillo, ¿verdad?

—_Si se lo dijera sería demasiado asequible _—respondió con diversión.

—_Bien. Entonces... ¿cuáles son los síntomas? _—cuestionó irritado con el jueguecito. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera cuando la pálida varita de tejo apuntó hacia él, y con un movimiento apenas perceptible, un rayo de color verde impactó contra su frente. Con un grito de dolor, percibió como su visión se tornaba negra, y unos momentos más tarde su cuerpo se desplomaba contra el suelo.


	2. La curiosidad mató al

**Summary: **Profesor Riddle es un bastardo arrogante que adora molestar a su alumno asquerosamente Gryffindor, uno diría que el desprecio es mutuo, lo único que no encaja en todo esto es que ambos parecen adictos a su pequeño juego. CHAN, LV/HP

**Warnings:** CHAN (relaciones entre un mayor y un menor si no te gusta NO LEAS), hay más... pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa. Eso sí, es un fic muy nerd que ahonda en una relación entre profesor y alumno, no en la parte pervertida... así que si lo que estás buscando en PWP estás buscando en el lugar equivocado.

**Disclaimer:** Algún día me pagaran por escribir, pero no es hoy, y no será por fics. Con un poco de suerte, sí será por slash :P

**A/N:** Estuve a punto de subirlo antes y hacer una broma sobre dejar el fandom, pero creí que no les iba a hacer ni pizca de gracia, jeje (hoy es día de los inocentes en varias partes del mundo). Pensé que sería bueno pasar y dejarles algo para leer en las fiestas. Gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia, y espero que no les resulte excesivamente nerd… era un poco la idea, pero también lo es que sea divertida. Felices fiestas a todos ^^

* * *

Cuando despertó se sentía a gusto. Un dulce calor se expandía deliciosamente por su cuerpo. Lentamente fue tomando consciencia de unas manos gentiles acariciando sus cabellos y orejas. Un extraño sonido como un ronroneo interrumpió la tranquilidad, seguido de una tersa y masculina risa.

—_¿Despertando al fin, Sr. Potter?_ —preguntó una voz familiar muy cerca de él.

Su mente tardó unos segundos en discernir a quién pertenecía, y cuando lo hizo, con horror se tiró violentamente hacia atrás para alejarse de él.

Riddle le estaba mirando con los ojos rojos derrochando diversión y Harry sintió un fuerte sonrojo florecer en sus mejillas al comprender que las manos de Riddle eran las que lo acariciaban y que el extraño ronroneo ¡salía de su garganta!

El mayor se paró y con movimientos furtivos se acercó a él. No muy seguro de nada de lo que estaba pasando, Harry caminó hacia atrás intentando poner distancia entre los dos. Las largas piernas de su profesor ganaron, sin embargo, por lo que pronto se encontraba frente a él y una de esas manos de largos dedos encontró su camino hasta su movediza cola, acariciando los sedosos cabellos.

Un momento... ¿cola?

Con espanto comprobó que en verdad Riddle había atrapado una negra y larga cola que salía _de él_. Y como si ese hecho hubiera echando una luz sobre todo lo demás, sus temblorosas manos se dirigieron hasta su cabeza para hallar entre los mechones azabaches un par de esponjosas orejas felinas.

—_¿Qué... qué rayos me hiciste?_ —Harry sabía que el tono fúrico con el que escupió las palabras a su profesor no era la mejor forma de dirigirse a ninguno de los miembros del staff, pero estaba demasiado enojado y shoqueado para importarle.

—_Tks tks, esos modales, Sr. Potter... pensé que quería saber los síntomas..._ —la sonrisa del insufrible Riddle se veía demasiado satisfecha para ser tolerable y el menor no pudo evitar soltar un grito de frustración.

—_Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso, _profesor_. ¿Podría deshacer el hechizo ahora que ya he visto los síntomas? _—preguntó apretando los dientes.

—_Creo... que necesita más tiempo para poder examinar los síntomas _—los ojos rojos brillaban con extrema diversión—. _Sí. Creo que definitivamente le dejaré esas adorables orejas y cola hasta que halle el contramaleficio. Buena suerte, Sr. Potter_ —para colmo de males su profesor eligió ese momento para rascarle detrás de la oreja, haciendo su cuerpo reaccionar con un ronroneó.

Sonrojado y enojado golpeó la mano de Riddle y salió como un vendaval del aula. A pesar de haber golpeado la puerta para cerrarla podía escuchar las carcajadas de su sádico profesor a través de ella.

* * *

—_Hm... Hermione... ¿podemos hablar... a solas?_ —preguntó Harry tímidamente a la chica que estaba sentada en la Sala Común leyendo un libro de Aritmancia. Extrañada recorrió con la mirada a su compañero de Casa, notando que llevaba su sombrero de mago puesto, y se agarraba un costado como sosteniendo algo.

—_Claro, Harry. ¿Estas herido? _—cuestionó preocupada, confundiendo el agarre de la cola bajo las ropas con estar lastimado y querer detener el dolor.

—_Um... no exactamente..._

Unos momentos después, Hermione entendió porqué Harry se comportaba tan extraño, aunque le costaba mucho creer que un profesor hubiera hecho tal cosa.

—_Hum... supongo que realmente le gustas. Vamos a la biblioteca, deberíamos poder hallar algo en la zona de Transfiguración._

—_¿Gustarle? Ese tipo me odia. ¿De dónde sacas ideas tan ridículas?_

—_No sé... a él no le gustan muchos de los Gryffindor y no le hace esas cosas a nadie más. Yo creo que realmente quiere que aprendas. ¿Recuerdas la lección sobre dementores? Pareciera que de alguna manera quiere que aprendas más que los demás y por eso te presiona._

—_No lo quieras justificar, Hermione, el tipo ese es un sádico y sólo lo hace por molestarme._

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, ninguno de los dos quería ceder terreno en su teoría y no valía la pena discutir por ello.

* * *

Harry tuvo que sufrir ser el hazmerreír de Hogwarts durante una semana por el hecho de que no se sacaba el sombrero para nada y toda clase de salvajes teorías recorrían el alumnado. Algunos creían que le habían hechizado el sombrero a la cabeza, otros que en realidad se había quedado pelado en la parte que el sombrero tapaba, que tenía mechones rosas o antenas.

La cola no la habían descubierto porque él la había hechizado a su espalda, logrando que quedara pegada y quieta. A pesar de ser terriblemente incómodo y no poder apoyarse en los respaldos de las sillas, lo prefería a la humillación que hubiera sentido de andar con una cola de gato por ahí.

Los únicos que sabían la verdad eran Harry, Riddle, Hermione y Ron. El último había insistido en que era su mejor amigo y que podía contar con él, pero cuando le había mostrado su gatuno aspecto no había podido evitar reírse. Al menos él coincidía en sus observaciones acerca del profesor de Defensa.

Durante esa semana había aprendido bastante sobre transfiguración y cantidades de maleficios que transformaban partes de tu cuerpo, intentando algunos contrahechizos sin éxito. Hasta que finalmente Hermione susurró excitadamente:

—_¡Harry! Creo que finalmente lo he encontrado. Puede que todo el tiempo estuviéramos buscando en el sitio equivocado y por eso no funcionaran los hechizos de destransfiguración. Ten, lee esto _—dijo colocando en frente de él un capítulo de un libro titulado _Animagi_, mientras iba a buscar otro libro en los estantes.

* * *

—_Lo encontré._

Tom levantó la mirada de la pila de exámenes de 5to que estaba calificando, para centrarse en un irritado y cansado joven de ojos verdes— _¿Encontraste tu cerebro? Genial. Finalmente serás capaz de hacer comentarios inteligentes en mi clase en vez de tu patético rendimiento usual._

—_Oh, profesor, es usted TAN gracioso _—respondió Harry sarcásticamente, haciendo sonreír a Riddle.

—_Gracias, yo también lo pensaba_ —devolviendo como si no hubiera sido capaz de captar el sarcasmo en la frase de su alumno.

—_Me refería a que encontré el contramaleficio_ —aclaró viendo que el mayor no estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

—_Bien por ti, pero te tomó bastante. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido algo mortal?_

—_Dependiendo el tiempo de acción, estaría muerto y usted en Azkaban._

—_Dudosamente, el cuerpo de Aurores es incapaz de atrapar a un ladrón petrificado a medio metro de ellos. Además, los muertos no pueden testificar, si yo fuera a matarte lo haría con un método imposible de rastrear._

Por un momento, Harry tuvo la sensación de que su profesor había matado antes y un leve escalofrío recorrió su espina vertebral. Siempre había sabido que había algo peligroso en esos ojos rojos, ¿era eso realmente lo que llamaba su atención o había más aún?

—_Me lanzaste un Promptu Ferus, necesito que uses el Propter Ferus para poder continuar mi camino y te puedas seguir divirtiendo corrigiendo exámenes._

—_¿Por qué piensa que esos son los hechizos? —_preguntó su profesor divertido.

El pequeño suspiró, no podía ser tan fácil evidentemente. Se fue a sentar ya que probablemente Riddle se divirtiera a su costa durante un tiempo.

—_Primero pensé que era un tipo de transfiguración parcial felina, pero la destransfiguración no funcionaba en contra de ello. Entonces encontré un libro que hablaba de la Animagia._

Notando que Harry iba a cortar camino, el de ojos escarlata le soltó:

—_Oh, por favor, cuéntamelo como si no tuviera ni idea de qué hablas._

El chico entrecerró los ojos en una mezcla de irritación de decisión.

—_Muy bien. La magia es capaz de hacer muchas cosas interesantes, es un poder especial que ciertos humanos tienen..._

La risa grave y sedosa de su profesor lo interrumpió y un momento después el mayor aplaudió con suavidad.

—_Parece que después de todo hay un cerebro allí dentro. Ahora, Potter... explícame con detalle lo que aprendiste que no sabías antes de ser golpeado con mi hechizo._

—_Oh, así que a eso se refería _—ironizó con falsa inocencia—. _Bueno, descubrí que los alumnos de Hogwarts se divierten bastante barato a costa de otros... que tienen una gran imaginación..._

—_Sobre transfiguración y animagia, Sr. Potter _—agregó entre dientes Riddle.

—_La Animagia es un tipo de transformación voluntaria en el animal que mejor nos representa. A diferencia de la Transfiguración, no requiere una varita y sólo las acciones forzosas de animagia la utilizan: como obligar a un animagus a tomar su forma animal, a tomar su forma humana o a tomar ciertas características de su animal. Los animagi necesitan mucho tiempo para desarrollar este tipo de magia y un error puede resultar mortal. El primer paso es descubrir tu bestia interna, eso puede ser realizado de distintas maneras, una de ellas es el Promptu Ferus, que mostrará ciertas características del animal, otras opciones son hipnosis, magia de la mente o pociones._

—_¿Nada más?_

—_Una vez convertido el animagi sus sentimientos no serán tan complejos como los humanos pero a cambio ganará la habilidad de comunicarse con otros animales en forma de conceptos e ideas. El Ministerio controla a los animagi en un intento de que no abusen de su poder._

—_Cosa que no logran. Muy bien, Sr. Potter, a menos que prefiera que saque un ovillo de lana, supongo que debería deshacer el hechizo_ —comentó con diversión lanzándole un ovillo rojo y dorado.

Algo sonrojado por el recordatorio de cómo había reaccionado su cuerpo ante las cosas que a los felinos les gustaba, como las caricias detrás de las orejas, echó una mirada de arriba a abajo a su profesor.

—_Si usaran el hechizo en usted, apuesto a que se vería pálido, escamoso y con pupilas rasgadas._

—_Pero por supuesto. Siempre me han gustado las serpientes, tengo una conexión especial con ellas. Aunque últimamente me he dado cuenta de que no me molestaría tener un pequeño gatito con el que jugar _—respondió Riddle con una sonrisa arrogante plantada en su rostro.

Harry se sonrojó y le tiró el ovillo por la cabeza, no que realmente pegara. Riddle lo había atrapado con facilidad.

—_Ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora usa el maldito contramaleficio, bastardo... arrogante... Slytherin._

—_¿Y esos son insultos? Tks, tks, realmente necesitas practicar _—con un movimiento leve de su varita y un fuerte dolor que lo hizo caer de rodillas los rasgos felinos desaparecieron.

Harry se llevó las manos a su cabeza y luego a su trasero para asegurarse, mientras su profesor lo miraba divertido por su inspección. El menor quitó las manos de su cuerpo y dio media vuelta para salir, no pensaba agradecer por algo que había sido culpa de Riddle.

—_Sr. Potter... _—llamó su profesor cuando estaba a punto de salir y el pequeño Gryffindor se giró hacia él sólo para que le diera el ovillo en la frente y cayera a sus manos—. _Se olvidaba su ovillo... pensé que tendría problemas para entretenerse en las horas libres sin él._

El ojiverde cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe, llevándose el ovillo para evitar que se lo lanzara en un momento más embarazoso y se marchó escuchando las risas masculinas de su profesor a través de la puerta cerrada.

* * *

Durante las vacaciones de verano, Harry tuvo una gran fiesta de cumpleaños en la cual asistieron muchos compañeros de clase. Hermione estaba radiante por haber sido invitada y Neville parecía muy entusiasmado hablando de plantas con su madre. Los Weasley no dejaban de hablar de Quidditch con su padre, pero eso era cosa normal. El conjunto lo hacía sentir como que había logrado una meta, aunque no estaba seguro de cual.

Ginny insistía bastante con el tema de las chicas, y Harry no estaba seguro de porqué. De alguna manera comenzaba a sentir cautela de tanta interrogación por lo que subió unos momentos a su cuarto a buscar un kit de Snap Explosivo y distraer a los que no estaban comiendo o jugando en el patio, cuando vio un sobre negro sobre su cama.

Extrañado se acercó a tomarlo, viendo que llevaba su nombre en tinta plateada. Las barreras alrededor de su casa eran muy buenas por lo que sin temer nada malo, abrió el sobre. Dentro había un pergamino color hueso escrito con tinta roja que decía:

_13 es un número muy importante en el Mundo Mágico. Un número de poder._

_Las elecciones que hagas este año afectarán enormemente tu vida._

_Puedo ver que tienes potencial para los animales. Considera la importancia_

_de las runas para los rituales y la aritmancia para la creación de hechizos._

Entontecido por la críptica carta dio vuelta el pergamino buscando algo más, pero no había más que eso, ni siquiera una firma.

Se sentó en su cama confundido mirando la carta. Miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza: ¿sería para él? ¿Quién la enviaba? ¿Tenía que ser tan críptica? ¿Era casualidad que hubiera llegado el día de su cumpleaños?

Unos momentos después golpearon la puerta de su cuarto y ausentemente dio permiso para entrar. Una cabellera roja, de lagos y brillantes cabellos pronto revoloteó delante de su mirada.

—_Harry, cariño, ¿estás bien? _—preguntó su madre con voz dulce.

—_Sí. Sólo un poco confundido por esta carta._

—_A ver... _—su madre leyó el pergamino con las cejas fruncidas en concentración—. _Bueno, diría que es un saludo de cumpleaños muy original._

—_Pero... ¿crees que sea realmente eso? ¿No se habrán equivocado?_

—_Tiene tu nombre en el sobre. Además están haciendo referencia a tu edad, esta carta habla de tu cumpleaños, aunque de una manera muy sutil. Luego se refiere a tus materias electivas y lo que cree que deberías estudiar. Es una persona grande, ¿quizá un profesor? Eso explicaría por qué no tiene firma._

—_Pero las electivas ya quedaron anotadas desde el año pasado. Además, ¿por qué no podría un profesor firmar?_

—_Para evitar el riesgo de favoritismo, imagina que no pueden enviar tarjetas de cumpleaños a todos sus alumnos. Las electivas estás aún a tiempo de cambiarlas. Pero si no quisieras, aún puedes estudiarlas por tu cuenta con ayuda de libros. Piénsalo, no es un mal consejo._

Pero Harry no quería decepcionar a Ron. En su cabeza casi podía escuchar la voz de Riddle diciéndole que seguía haciendo las cosas por la felicidad de otros y no la propia. Por un momento su cerebro quedó en blanco y entonces miró la delicada y perfecta caligrafía de la carta. ¿Habría sido Riddle el que se la había enviado? Esa respuesta parecía extrañamente adecuada a un sobre negro y palabras crípticas el día de su cumpleaños.

* * *

No por nada los Slytherin insistían en llamar a los Gryffindor "gatitos". Si había algo que terminaba siempre metiéndolos en problemas por no poder resistirlo, era la curiosidad. En ese sentido, Harry Potter era 100% Gryffindor y esa era la razón por la cual su auto-preservación no había funcionado adecuadamente esta vez y había terminado mandando una carta a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que dictaba:

_Tú me mandaste el sobre negro? La gente normal_

_ manda felicitaciones y regalos, sabías?_

Tampoco había firmado, había instruido a su lechuza para que no dejara verse y que dejara la carta sin más. Después de todo, si no era Riddle y éste se enteraba... sería extremadamente vergonzoso.

El tiempo de espera para una respuesta lo ponía de los nervios. Y recién al día siguiente encontró en su cama otro sobre negro. En el pergamino en el interior sólo había un puñado de palabras:

_Eres realmente malcriado. Disfruta tu regalo._

_ Considera tus opciones ahora que estás a tiempo._

Extrañado por la parte del regalo, miró dentro del sobre nuevamente para hallar una corbata verde y plata. Con una mueca la lanzó a su cama. Riddle estaba nuevamente haciendo sus referencias al Sombrero Seleccionador, el muy maldito se creía gracioso.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que del dorso de corbata sobresalía un pequeño pedazo de tela marcado con rotulador donde se leía claramente un _T. M_. _Riddle._ Por un momento todo pensamiento, latido y respiración se congelaron ante una increíble y nueva revelación: su profesor no le había mandado _una_ corbata de Slytherin. No. Le había mandado _su_ corbata de Slytherin. O al menos una de las que había usado en su adolescencia.

Con manos dubitativas levantó la corbata y en un ridículo intento de asegurarse que el artículo era auténtico lo llevó hasta su rostro y aspiró. El olor a tierra húmeda, picante y masculinidad sorprendió a sus sentidos con toda la fuerza del reconocimiento.

Sobresaltado dejó caer la corbata en su regazo. ¿Cuándo había estado tan cerca de su profesor para poder reconocer su aroma? ¿Qué, por todos los magos, lo poseyó para oler una prenda de su profesor en orden de saber si era realmente de él?

Para su horror sus mejillas se sentían arder, y estaba seguro de que si se miraba en un espejo, el color rojo las estaría adornando como un enorme cartel de neón que decía "aquí, aquí, yo hice algo indebido".

Avergonzado y confundido, tomó las cartas y la corbata y las escondió en una pequeña caja en el fondo de su armario, junto a un casi olvidado ovillo de lana rojo y dorado.

* * *

Finalmente, Harry tenía que admitir que era un cobarde. Cuanto más analizaba sus razones para elegir sus electivas, más ridículas las veía. Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas la eligió por Hagrid y Adivinación porque Ron creía que era una espectacular idea obtener una "A" fácil.

Así y todo, no había tenido el valor para decirle a su compañero que sus estudios eran más importantes que él. Se había quedado con una opción que no le haría ningún bien a su futuro simplemente porque no quería enfrentarse a su amigo, por miedo al rechazo.

Durante la fiesta de bienvenida podía sentir los ojos rojos fijos en su nuca, pero no levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse con el reproche que seguramente tendría la mirada de su profesor. Definitivamente, un cobarde.

* * *

—_Incorrectamente se cree que las Banshees son exclusivas de los irlandeses. Un pensamiento completamente ridículo ya que no son una especie que pueda necesitar un tipo de ecosistema especial para subsistir. ¿Alguien me puede decir qué son las Banshees?_

Varias manos se alzaron ante la pregunta del profesor Riddle y éste señaló a Seamus. El irlandés tenía una fuerte obsesión con las Banshees y su boggat se transformaba en una, si alguien debería saber algo de ellas era él. Bueno... y Hermione.

—_Son espíritus de mujeres que a través de sus alaridos comunican la muerte de un hombre de la familia a la cual están apegadas._

Riddle hizo una mueca pareciendo que no aprobaba completamente la respuesta. Escaneó el alumnado mientras preguntaba:

—_¿Quién puede agregar algo a ésta descripción? _—Como siempre la mano de Hermione se alzó como un cohete hacia el techo, desesperadamente intentando captar la atención de su profesor—. _Granger..._

—_Además de alaridos y gemidos, pueden aparecer lavando la ropa del próximo difunto hasta que el agua se torna roja de sangre, anunciando el funesto final de ese miembro de la familia. Se las suele describir como mujeres altas y extremadamente delgadas, con una mata flotante de cabellos blancos. Sin embargo, a veces puede aparecer bajo la forma de una mujer joven y hermosa. Su rasgo más destacable son los ojos, que se les han vuelto de un rojo encendido, tras siglos de llorar a quienes amaron y por los que guardan duelo._

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa ante las palabras de Hermione. Lamentablemente, no fue muy sutil al respecto.

—_Sr. Potter. ¿Quiere compartir con el resto de la clase aquello que le causa tanta gracia? _—preguntó Riddle entrecerrando los ojos.

—_Claro_ —devolvió Harry con una sonrisa—. _Simplemente creía que acababa de resolver el misterio del color de sus ojos, pero la imagen de usted llorando durante siglos la muerte de un ser querido, sentado sobre una roca, con capucha, cabellos largos y canosos... se me hizo sencillamente hilarante._

Varias risitas discretas se escucharon en la clase, sin embargo, su profesor no parecía afectado.

—_Es el globo ocular el que enrojece, no los irises. El peculiar color de mis ojos fue un efecto secundario de mis investigaciones en diversos campos de la magia._

—_¿De qué color eran sus ojos originalmente? _—preguntó excitadamente Pansy Parkinson, y Harry pudo notar que extrañamente todas las chicas parecían intrigadas al respecto.

—_No lo recuerdo_ —respondió de manera desinteresada, pero por alguna razón Harry tenía la firme creencia de que estaba mintiendo—. _Si están demasiado interesadas, los profesores Slughorn, Binns y Dumbledore fueron profesores míos, y la profesora Mcgonagall y la enfermera Pomfrey coincidieron en mi época de estudiante. Quizá alguno de ellos recuerde ese detalle. Potter, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de respeto a un profesor. Concéntrense en la clase._

—_Las Banshee son un tipo de espíritu con ciertas capacidades materiales. Está en un punto entre los fantasmas y los poltergaist. Si bien es capaz de mover objetos, su fuerza es mínima y tienen que tomar mucho esfuerzo para este acto, por lo cual sólo tiene dos armas. ¿Alguien puede adivinar cuáles son?_

Harry levantó la mano tímidamente al ver que nadie más lo hacía. Riddle se ponía irritable cuando nadie lo intentaba. Le sorprendía un poco que ningún Slytherin supiera contestar, pero ellos normalmente entendían más de teoría de hechizos. El de ojos rojos alzó una ceja, instándolo a hablar.

—_Sus alaridos... y... ¿el miedo?_

—_¿Me lo está preguntando o diciendo?_

—_Un poco de ambas _—sin darse cuenta una muy leve y tímida sonrisa pasó por los labios de Harry fugazmente.

—_Muy bien. Empecemos entonces por su duda. El miedo. ¿Por qué supone usted que puede ser calificado como arma?_

—_Bueno..._ —comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente— _el otro día estaba hablando con Ron acerca del Grim... La profesora Trelawney vio uno en mi taza. Y pues Ron opinaba que era un augurio terrible ya que su tío Bilius vio uno y murió veinticuatro horas más tarde. Hermione, en cambio, opinaba que: o era casualidad, o los Grim eran la causa de la muerte. Los muggles tienen un dicho que dice "el miedo mata". Creo que de alguna manera... las Banshees... podrían ser la causa también, y no el augurio._

Una de las comisuras de los labios de Riddle se crispó levemente antes de volver a adoptar su postura de serio profesional.

—_La señorita Granger es una persona muy sensata. El miedo nos puede llevar a ser precipitados y descuidados cuando debíamos estar alertas. ¿Qué hay acerca de los alaridos? ¿Por qué son considerados armas?_

Todos parecían tan perdidos como Harry para responder eso.

—_¿Porque lo dice el libro?_ —aventuró a pesar de que realmente lo había contado sólo por eso.

—_Estoy seguro. Si tu libro dice que para frenar una Banshee tienes que desnudarte y correr alrededor de ella gritando como un gallo, ¿lo harías? _—preguntó su profesor serio, pero el ojiverde sabía que por dentro sonreía divertido.

—_Valdría la pena intentarlo_ —devolvió apenas pudiendo contener la sonrisa, sabiendo que ni loco lo haría.

—_La próxima clase traeré una Banshee y un libro que diga eso, entonces. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su descaro. Sin embargo, el libro tiene razón a pesar de la pobre cantidad de información que trae al respecto. Las Banshees tienen la capacidad de alterar los decibelios de su voz de manera que afecte lentamente el cerebro, causando primero la parálisis de ciertos órganos hasta que alcanzan el punto en el que explotan causando sangrado interno, y finalmente, la muerte._

La mayoría de los alumnos se veían ligeramente verdes en ese punto. El profesor los miró con cierta malicia:

—_Encantador, ¿no es así? Pero si gustan más de la idea de que simplemente gustan de anunciar la muerte por bondad, adelante._

Se hizo una pausa en la cual el pequeño Gryffindor tuvo la sensación de que Riddle estaba esperando algo, entonces la temblorosa mano de Neville se alzó ligera y tímidamente.

—_Pro... p__rofesor, ¿por qué harían algo así?_

—_Muy buena pregunta, Longbottom. 3 puntos para Gryffindor por su agudeza. Siempre hay un motivo detrás de un asesinato, aunque no sea aparente. Y la pista está justamente en la creencia sobre las Banshees y su exclusividad por las principales familias irlandesas. ¿Qué comparten las principales familias de Inglaterra con sus miembros?_

—_¿Habilidades hereditarias? _—sugirió Greengrass.

—_Una cuenta desorbitada en Gringotts_ —se burló Dean.

—_Rasgos físicos _—arrastró con suavidad Malfoy, y Riddle lo señaló.

—_Correcto, sr. Malfoy. Yo cursé con su abuelo, Abraxas y la semejanza es impresionante físicamente. Claro que Abraxas tenía los ojos celestes y el cabello más largo, pero a través de las generaciones los rasgos se mantienen fuertes en las familias principales. La altura de los Nott, la forma del rostro de los Longbottom, el cabello de los Potter _—hizo una pausa mirando a sus alumnos—. _Puedo ver que siguen sin tener idea de a qué viene esto._

Harry frunció el ceño. A él muchas veces lo comparaban con su padre, ¿pero cómo podía ser eso importante para un espíritu? No tenía ni idea.

—_Las Banshee fueron mujeres vivas alguna vez. Lloraban a alguien... persiguen a una misma familia a través de los siglos... matan hombres... ¿no suena ninguna campana eso? _—soltó un suspiro irritado—. _Mujer despechada y trastornada... muerta quien sabe hace cuanto... vigilando a una misma familia durante generaciones hasta que se le aparece a uno de los hombres. Realmente... la mujer está esperando a alguien que se parezca lo suficientemente a su amor muerto para llevárselo con ella._

Hubo suaves murmullos en la clase como _"oh"_ y extraños sonidos que Harry imaginaba que eran de desagrado ante la revelación.

—_Ahora bien. Sabiendo que si se controlan el miedo no terminará con ustedes, ¿qué harían para salvarse de sus letales gemidos?_

—_¿Un Silencius? _—soltó Harry sin pensarlo.

—_¿Un Silencius? De verdad, Sr. Potter, si esa clase de hechizos funcionaran con un fantasma creo que alguien habría silenciado a Mirtle hace muchos años. ¿Alguna sugerencia inteligente? ¿No? Bien, ya saben entonces qué traer en su ensayo al respecto _—se escucharon varios gemidos de queja ante eso—._ Piénsenlo de esta manera: podrían encontrar algo útil para Historia._

Harry miró incrédulo a su profesor, pero ya se había dado vuelta hacia la salida. ¿El hombre acababa de sugerir que sabotearan la clase de Binns de alguna manera?

—_Sonreíste._

—_¿Qué? _—se volvió hacia Hermione sorprendido.

—_Durante la clase. Te vi sonreír _—acusó su amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—_¿Qué? No. No sonreí._

—_Claro que sí. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que te está empezando a agradar el profesor Riddle._

—_¿Estás loca? ¿Crees que a Harry podría gustarle ser molestado incesantemente por ese arrogante? _—intervino Ron.

—_Sí. Creo que finalmente ha quebrado y encuentra esto tan divertido como el profesor _—y con eso la niña salió dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca. Aún no terminaban de llevarse bien a pesar de ser ambos amigos de Harry.

Mientras el pelirrojo despotricaba sobre lo loca que estaba Hermione, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre la veracidad de su estamento. ¿Realmente había dejado de sentir la molestia y la ira de ser arrastrado en esa lenta tortura de su profesor para empezar a disfrutar de ella como si fuera un juego entre ellos dos?

Por alguna extraña razón esa pregunta le trajo a la mente la corbata verde y plata que había escondido en su armario. Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que simplemente se estaba viendo afectado por las locas ideas de Hermione.


	3. Instintos

**Summary: **Profesor Riddle es un bastardo arrogante que adora molestar a su alumno asquerosamente Gryffindor, uno diría que el desprecio es mutuo, lo único que no encaja en todo esto es que ambos parecen adictos a su pequeño juego. CHAN, LV/HP

**Warnings:** CHAN (relaciones entre un mayor y un menor si no te gusta NO LEAS), hay más... pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa. Eso sí, es un fic muy nerd que ahonda en una relación entre profesor y alumno, no en la parte pervertida... así que si lo que estás buscando en PWP estás buscando en el lugar equivocado.

**Disclaimer:** Algún día me pagaran por escribir, pero no es hoy, y no será por fics. Con un poco de suerte, sí será por slash :P

**A/N:** En respuesta a Kelly y otras personas que dijeron que quieren un profesor así (y ciertos pedidos –que no sé cuán inocentes de que sea su profesora… cuando quieran :P) tengo que hablar en defensa de los profesores. Vamos, que todos hemos tenido un profe que nos da con un látigo y nos toma exámenes sorpresa y nosotros hemos jurado que son unos malditos (aunque algunos lo hacen de maldad pura) cuando en realidad lo que hacían era intentar enseñarnos algo. Pista, la clave es ver a los nerds de la clase y ver si lo aman o lo odian, si lo odian, es un profe maldito, si lo aman por algo ha de ser :P

* * *

—_Los elfos domésticos son normalmente subestimados por su carácter servicial pero eso no implica que su magia no sea superior a la nuestra en varios aspectos _—ante la cara de descreencia de los Slytherin el profesor Riddle sonrió maliciosamente—._ Sabía que estarían listos para poner objeciones al respecto por lo que me tomé la libertad de adelantarme..._

Con un gesto dramático de su mano, aparecieron varios objetos en el escritorio del ojirojo. Una muñeca de porcelana, una escoba en miniatura, un peluche de dragón eran algunos de los objetos que podían observarse, pero Harry apenas les dio una mirada.

—_Estos objetos estaban ubicados en casas protegidas por las más poderosas barreras que los magos conocen. Sin embargo, es un juego de niños para un elfo. Así como las barreras tienen imperfecciones, nuestras órdenes también las tienen. ¿Cómo se puede luchar con una criatura así? Quiero un ensayo al respecto de sus observaciones e investigaciones._

Hermione estaba casi saltando de alegría cuando se acercó al escritorio del profesor para agradecerle la maravillosa clase, alegando que los magos nunca les dan a aquellas pequeñas criaturas el respeto que merecían y empezando todo un discurso sobre los derechos de los elfos, salarios y vacaciones.

—_Srta. Granger _—la cortó Riddle—. _Mientras no concuerdo con el maltrato, como pudo notar en la clase, creo que debería dejar a los elfos decidir lo que quieren o no hacer. Ellos son felices sirviendo. Si investiga sobre el origen de la costumbre de dar prendas a los elfos para liberarlos, entenderá de qué estoy hablando. ¡Potter! Quédese un minuto, quiero hablar con usted _—llamó con rapidez a Harry que ya estaba con un pie fuera del aula.

Harry suspiró y volvió sobre sus pasos, haciendo un leve gesto a Ron en despedida mientras veía como Hermione salía disparada del aula, probablemente a la biblioteca. Se sentó en su escritorio y miró la madera de la mesa con aire vacío mientras esperaba que los demás alumnos tomaran sus cosas robadas del escritorio del profesor y salieran rápidamente intentando ocultar qué eran. El ojiverde suponía que Riddle había elegido todos juguetes de niños para avergonzarlos.

—_¿Qué pasa?_ —preguntó Harry levantando la mirada cuando estuvieron solos.

—_Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría saber. Ni un solo comentario descarado... mirada perdida... ¿estabas siquiera escuchando la clase? _—Riddle no parecía contento de que el pequeño Gryffindor no prestara atención a su clase.

—_Estaba prestando atención. ¿Me puedo ir ya?_

—_No. Quiero saber qué es eso tan importante que hace que no prestes atención a tu clase favorita._

—_¿Mi clase favorita?_

—_Eso fue lo que dije. El hecho de que yo no te agrade no cambia que adoras Defensa. No importa el tema, siempre estás prestando completa atención, lees ávidamente los textos y te esfuerzas por mejorar sin importar qué tan difícil te lo haga. Quiero saber qué es lo que está obstaculizando esto._

—_No es de su incumbencia _—replicó Harry frunciendo el ceño enojado.

—_Lo es cuando interfiere con mi clase _—Riddle entrecerró los ojos.

—_No he interrumpido su clase._

—_Pero has interrumpido la dinámica de mi clase _—ahora los dos fruncían el ceño, hablando en un tono ligeramente más agresivo.

—_¿El qué? ¿El molestarme con preguntas imposibles? No es todo sobre usted aquí._

—_No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me digas cual es el problema._

—_¿Y qué? ¿Planea encerrarme aquí toda la noche?_

—_Si es necesario..._

—_Mcgonagall no le dejará._

—_Diré que estás cumpliendo castigo. No seas ingenuo y trates de engañarte a ti mismo, __puedo__ mantenerte aquí toda la noche si así lo deseo. Y si veo que aún así no hablas... pasaré a métodos más __drásticos_ —la sonrisa maliciosa de Riddle le hizo dudar seriamente de qué tan drásticos serían los métodos, el hombre no sería capaz de torturarlo, ¿verdad?

Soltó un suspiro reconociendo su derrota. Lo mejor era terminar con eso rápido o nunca saldría de allí:

—_Es Remus. En su última transformación tuvieron que llevarlo a San Mungo. Y mis padres insisten en sus cartas que no está realmente mal. Pero si es así, ¿por qué nunca antes fue necesario hospitalizarlo? Tiene que ser algo malo._

Riddle lo miró entrecerrando los ojos un largo momento, pero Harry podía reconocer que era un gesto de procesamiento de ideas y no de molestia.

—_Bueno, no es algo sorprendente._

Esta vez el ojiverde entrecerró los ojos y sí era con molestia.

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Es un hombre-lobo._

—_¡¿Y?!_

El enojo sonaba bastante claro en su voz, haciendo a su profesor sonreír sardónicamente:

—_No estoy insinuando nada insultante. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es mi materia, por lo cual tengo basta experiencia con la parte Oscura de la Magia. Los hombres-lobo son criaturas oscuras._

—_¿Tu punto?_

—_Probablemente su lobo-interno está sufriendo. Todos estos años reprimiendo lo que él realmente es, tiene que ser increíblemente doloroso. Está obviando sus instintos y necesidades como lobo, imponiendo las humanas. Cuando en realidad debería ser un equilibrio._

El pequeño se paró de su lugar y se acercó unos pasos, como si necesitara la cercanía para compartir algún oscuro secreto.

—_¿Qué necesidades?_

—_Los lobos necesitan estar en manadas. Necesitan hacer la transformación en conjunto con sus pares. Necesitan a quienes proteger._

—_Pero Remus tiene eso. Los Merodeadores..._

—_La transformación en animagi la lograron recién durante sus últimos años de clase, para ese entonces Remus Lupin había desarrollado un profundo odio a su propia naturaleza, eso no se borra tan fácil. Y no tiene a quienes proteger, no tiene su propia familia. Lo que tu hombre-lobo necesita es una pareja o una manada real. Irónicamente, siempre creí que Sirius Black iba a hacer ese papel, pero supongo que lo mujeriego se impone._

Harry se quedó boquiabierto al notar cuánto sabía Riddle acerca de su padre y sus amigos. Y... ¿Sirius y Remus? La idea era ligeramente perturbadora. No que tuviera algo en contra de la homosexualidad, pero no era algo comúnmente visto y los Merodeadores eran todos como hermanos.

—_De cualquier manera no es algo en lo que puedas intervenir. Es la sociedad actual la que ha empujado a tu hombre-lobo a despreciar su parte salvaje. Greyback lo mordió joven con la esperanza de que se adaptara mejor, pero John Lupin no ayudó demasiado. El pequeño bastardo siempre fue pro-Luz. Así que, en resumen, no has prestado atención a mi clase porque temías por su bienestar. ¿Por qué no has ido a San Mungo?_

—_Necesito un permiso para salir de la escuela y falta demasiado para el próximo fin de semana en Hogsmeade._

—_Todos los profesores tienen chimeneas conectadas a la Red Flú, si yo tuviera una capa como la tuya se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza la idea de que luego del toque de queda tendría muchas posibilidades de escabullirme a una._

Los ojos verdes se estiraron muchísimo ante la sugerencia, no creyendo lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

—_Eso... es muy interesante. A fin de año cubriremos Hombres-lobo, ¿no es así? Ahora si me disculpa, profesor Riddle, se hace algo tarde._

¿Riddle sabía sobre su capa? Era realmente amedrentador cuanto el hombre sabía sobre él y su familia, pero cuando quería podía ser muy útil.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Harry decidió que la idea de Riddle tenía mucho mérito y ya que el hombre había sido el de la idea, podría prestarle su chimenea. De hecho, no tenía porqué pedirle permiso si podía llegar hasta ella sin ser detectado. La pregunta del millón era: ¿dónde estaba la chimenea de Riddle?

Cuando había estado en el despacho del hombre, recordaba claramente que no había una chimenea allí. ¿Estaría en la habitación? Normalmente uno no mantenía la chimenea donde dormías por cuestiones de privacidad y seguridad. Excepto claro que tuvieras alguna clase de fuerte restricción en ella, de manera que fuera inaccesible sin tu permiso. Esa era justamente la clase de cosa que Riddle haría, lo cual suponía tener que pedirle al hombre permiso. Humillante.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que normalmente los profesores tenían un despacho al lado de sus aulas, con una puerta normal, y no de sus habitaciones con un retrato y contraseña. ¿Por qué Riddle estaba fuera de esa norma?

El bastardo seguramente evitaba la mayor cantidad de las visitas de esa manera. Resultaba completamente intimidante estar allí, a solas con él, encerrado en medio de una jungla artificial. La pregunta era: ¿cómo sería entonces la habitación de Riddle?

Cuando deslizó la capa un poco para anunciar su llegada al cuadro, el reptil abrió la puerta antes de que lograra articular algo. El bastardo, orgulloso y descarado de Riddle sabía que vendría. Tuvo la enorme tentación de dar la vuelta e irse, pero ya no tenía mucho sentido, su presencia había sido notada.

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras él. No había señal de que hubiera otra puerta en ese sitio. Pero él sabía que existía, la había visto en su primera visita. Así que se acercó tanteando la pared por esa zona, buscando alguna clase de botón. Dudaba que un _alohomora_ le sirviera.

* * *

Nagini sacudió su cola de manera dejada, los ojos amarillos entrecerrados en su cría. Esa pequeña fascinación suya con el no-tan-león se había mantenido a través de los años, y ella no podía decidir qué clase de instinto era el que empujaba a su Tom. ¿Paternal? ¿Sexual? ¿Estaba jugando con su comida?

_~ ¿Podré olerlo finalmente? ~_ cuestionó con impaciencia, fuera cual fuera la razón, necesitaba su aprobación el pequeño no-tan-león. Tom alzó una ceja.

_~No creo que aprecie ser olido, pero adelante. Sssimplemente procura no morderlo. No quiero tener que sssoportar al viejo idiota si le pasa algo ~_ el acento de su Tom siempre había sido distinto al suyo, pero suponía que también tenía que ver con la forma de sus lenguas. Tom había nacido con una horrible lengua redonda y sin división alguna.

_~ ¿No sserá en realidad que deseas proteger a esse cachorro? ~_ La irritación de su cría se hizo presente ante su frase, y en vez de dignarse a contestar, fue a abrir la puerta de su habitación, dejando visible a una pequeña figura detrás de ella.

_~ ¿Esste es? ~_ preguntó sin necesidad, no era hora de visitas y normalmente no admitían a nadie en el cuarto.

_~ ¿Quién másss podría ssser a esta hora y de este tamaño? ~_ replicó el mayor. La cría que tanto fascinaba a su Tom tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes. A Nagini le recordaban a una pequeña pero muy venenosa serpiente que había cruzado en el Bosque Negro.

El pequeño observó congelado mientras la enorme serpiente reptaba hacía él y sacudía la lengua oliendo su miedo. Muy quieto esperó hasta que ella se alzó y volvió a sacar su lengua, probando el aire.

Su Tom murmuraba algo hacia la cría, que por el tono, Nagini adivinaba que sería para calmarlo. Nunca había entendido el lenguaje de humanos, pero sí que entendía de olores y esa pequeña cría olía bien, aunque extrañamente muy parecida a su Tom cuando era más joven.

_~ Huele bien. Huele un poco como tú. Pero también huele como una cría joven. No es un adulto aún ~_

_~ No, no lo esss ~_ confirmó el mayor sin necesidad alguna, y Nagini comprendió que era porque no había entendido a lo que ella se refería.

_~ No puedes copular con él aún ~ _aclaró, por si las intenciones de su Tom eran sexuales. La pequeña cría aún no había visto su despertar sexual.

_~ No planeaba hacerlo ~_ la serpiente ladeó la cabeza, quizá su cría aún no sabía qué quería con el no-tan-león. Eso estaba bien por ahora... pero si en unos años no se decidía, Nagini decidiría por él. No le molestaría tener una nueva cría, necesitaba más mimos en las escalas debajo de sus mandíbulas. Aunque tampoco le sería mala idea comérselo...

* * *

Remus se encontraba leyendo El Profeta, sus heridas estabas casi completamente sanadas, pero San Mungo tenía un serio protocolo respecto a quedarse en observación. Soltando un suspiro ante las últimas maniobras políticas de Fudge, cerró el periódico estirándose hacia la mesita de noche para dejarlo.

En ese momento Harry se sacó la capa de invisibilidad de encima. Quizá después de tantos años de ver a James hacer lo mismo, pudo reponerse antes de atacar o tener un ataque al corazón, pero definitivamente saltó en la cama de la sorpresa.

—_¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en Hogwarts? _—miró a su alrededor como esperando ver a Lily y James allí, evidentemente no encontró a nadie más. El pequeño hizo un puchero y se subió a la cama de su "tío".

—_Mamá y papá no me decían que estaba mal contigo. ¿Por qué estás en el hospital, Remi?_

—_¿Te escapaste para verme? Harry, eso está muy mal _—el hombre-lobo frunció el ceño—. _Te meterás en graves problemas, el usar las chimeneas de los profesores ilegalmente... no quiero ni pensar... mejor llamamos a tus padres..._

—_Técnicamente no la usé ilegalmente. Un profesor me permitió usar su chimenea, pero debía mantener mi visita como un secreto o negará su participación _—los ojos verdes lo miraron rogándole que no hiciera un escándalo de ello.

—_¿Un profesor? ¿Quién te ha dejado hacer una cosa así?_

—_Riddle._

—_¿__Profesor__ Riddle? _—Corrigió y preguntó a la vez, extrañado—. _Pensé que habías dicho que te odiaba y trataba injustamente._

—_Y lo hace _—protestó el menor—._ Pero hay momentos en que se comporta... de manera confusa._

Remus sonrió, mirándolo de manera afectuosa.

—_Es una persona enigmática, ¿no es así? James y Sirius lo detestaban, yo no pensaba mucho de él más de lo que cualquier otro profesor, hasta que el día de nuestra graduación se acercó y me dijo al oído: "Lo estás haciendo todo al revés, Lupin. Reprimir destruye. ¿No te ha enseñado nada mi clase?"_

—_Intentaba advertirte... sobre tu lobo-interno... _—murmuró Harry.

El mayor parpadeó sorprendido:

—_¿Cómo...? Hablaste con él, ¿verdad?_ —asintió entendiendo—._ En ese entonces me confundió, y Sirius y James creían que sólo se hacía el interesante. Pero... él no entiende lo que es estar en mi piel._

—_¿Cómo lo sabes? _—soltó Harry y parpadeó un momento sorprendido de sus propias palabras. Remus estudio un momento la pregunta.

—_¿Aparte de saber qué no es un hombre-lobo? No lo sé. Creo que simplemente di por sentado que sólo quienes han sufrido lo mismo que yo lo entienden._

—_Cuando hablé con él... fue extrañamente comprensivo respecto a ti. Sabía muchas cosas... Me habló de Greyback._

Los ojos del hombre-lobo flamearon con odio. Sin duda no guardaba nada de aprecio por quien lo había convertido.

—_¿Qué te dijo?_

—_Que las cosas no salieron como Greyback las pretendía. Que tu padre no fue comprensivo. Que tú te ocupabas de las necesidades humanas y no las de tu lobo, y eso te estaba lastimando._

El mayor suspiró, podía imaginar las palabras precisas y frías del profesor Riddle, descartando las acciones como tontas, pero completamente comunes. Era un hombre muy inteligente, pero con pocos deseos de profundizar una relación con nadie. Probablemente no consideraba que hubiera alguien merecedor de su tiempo.

Entrecerró los ojos, ahora que lo pensaba... su extraña actitud a Harry... Nunca había reaccionado así con James y Sirius a pesar de que se deshicieran en esfuerzos de molestarlo...

—_Remi... _—el pequeño llamó su atención tomando sus manos—. _Creo que es hora de que descubras tu lobo-interno. Estoy seguro de que será una experiencia increíble._

Parpadeó extrañado ante la sonrisa segura del niño. Lo llenaba de una extraña esperanza en su pecho, y sorprendido se dio cuenta de que era su lado no-humano respondiendo ante el estamento.

—_Tengo que irme ahora, o el fastidioso de Riddle cerrará la chimenea y me dejará a mi suerte_ —soltó un bufido de exasperación—. _Prométeme que intentarás darle el gusto a tu lobo, Remi. Sólo sale una noche al mes... ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que fuiste al bosque en luna llena? Estoy seguro de que lo extraña._

Con un beso rápido en la mejilla se escurrió debajo de la capa y escapó con rapidez de San Mungo. Dejando a Remus ponderando sus posibilidades. Por primera vez alguien había hablado de su problema sin desprecio ni lástima ni como un emocionante juego más. El extraño tono de añoranza de Harry... como si pudiera canalizar los sentimientos y ocultos deseos de su bestia interna...

Y Riddle había visto eso en Harry, ahora estaba seguro. Lo presionaba para que aprendiera más que nadie porque entendía que allí había algo más. Aparentemente también había descubierto el deseo combativo del pequeño... Sin embargo, estaba seguro que Hogwarts estaba lleno de chicos especiales, y Riddle los ignoraba por igual. No sería que... mas le valía que no.

* * *

Cuando regresó, Riddle estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá, con un vaso de líquido rojo en su mano. Por un ridículo instante, tuvo el impulso de señalarlo y gritar "_¡vampiro!_", de alguna manera encajaba su imagen con la de un bastardo chupa-sangre. Pero no... eso sería un horrible insulto a los vampiros.

El hombre tomó un trago, centrando los ojos carmesí en su figura. Con las llamas perfilando su rostro y proyectando sombras para todos lados, era una imagen bastante intimidante.

—_¿Tuvo éxito, Sr. Potter?_

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del menor al escuchar la voz de su profesor más grave y baja de lo normal.

—_Sí. Gracias por permitirme usar su chimenea y tomarse el tiempo de esperarme, profesor._

Colocó la capa de invisibilidad sobre sus hombros y ya se dirigía a la salida cuando escuchó un susurrante "_Harry_", y se giró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Riddle utilizaba su nombre de pila, y había sonado completamente delicado y suave.

Entonces su profesor se acercó con un movimiento rápido y elegante, tomando su barbilla con delicadeza. El pequeño esperó que los dedos fueran fríos, como los de un cadáver, pero eran cálidos y suaves.

—_Remus Lupin no es el único que está negando una parte de sí el derecho de ser libre. Mira en qué ha terminado: lastimándose a sí mismo. ¿Piensas también esperar a ese punto?_

Sintió su cuerpo helarse a pesar de la ardiente chimenea. No había pensado que su propio caso tuviera nada que ver con el de su tío postizo, pero si lo pensaba... El agarre de su barbilla lo volvió a la realidad al deslizarse a su hombro.

Los ojos verdes escanearon la figura de su profesor y vio una mano estirada hacia él, como dudando si... ¿abrazarlo? ¿Había dado una imagen tan patética que Riddle había tenido el impulso de abrazarlo para reconfortarlo? Merlín, que alguien le tire un AK en ese instante y le ahorre la humillación... Sorprendentemente, fue el de ojos rojos lo hizo.

—_Es evidente que estás tan perdido en tu pequeño mundo rojo y oro que no tienes ni idea de por donde empezar. He oído que eres horrible en Adivinación. Estudia los significados de las señales, busca una manera de simplificarlos para acordarte y ven a mi oficina el viernes. Ahora retírate, temo que tu estupidez sea contagiosa y acabe siendo tan patético como tú._

La puerta se abrió en una clara señal y Harry fue a contestar algo cuando Riddle comenzó a desvestirse, y en un flash de pánico, su rostro se volvió furiosamente rojo y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación, con la risita distintiva de Riddle resonando a sus espaldas.

* * *

—_Quiero saber qué intenciones tienes con Harry._

—_¿Intenciones?_—cuestionó alzando una ceja.

—_Rara vez te acercas a alguien sin intenciones. Cuando te acercaste a mí fue para advertirme sobre mi error, pero según la información que he recibido de Harry, con él te mantienes cerca constantemente._

—_Simplemente me parece interesante —_contestó frunciendo el ceño.

Remus olfateó el aire disimuladamente. Riddle mantenía sus expresiones educadas, pero una mentira también podía olerse. No había intento de engaño.

—_No veo cómo Harry puede ser tan distinto a los demás niños. Y no he escuchado que te interesaras en nadie más en años._

Los ojos rojos lo miraron fijamente, ligeramente irritados pero más que nada pensativos. Remus tuvo que resistir en el lugar, de alguna manera se sentía como si estuvieran examinando su alma capa por capa.

—_El niño está aprendiendo, ¿sigue quejándose de cómo le trato?_

—_No, eso es lo que me preocupa._

—_Quizá quieres buscar un misterio donde no lo hay para evitar pensar en tu propio dilema _—soltó con un deje de diversión.

—_Si le pones un dedo encima..._

—_No tengo intenciones._

El hombre-lobo sabía que era verdad, pero era todo tan inusual... Había estado seguro de que Riddle se sentía atraído hacia Harry antes de venir aquí.

Y de pronto todo cayó en su sitio.

Riddle no mentía, no necesitaba hacerlo. Porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de sus propios sentimientos.

—_Bien. Entonces... respecto a Greyback..._

Y Remus no pensaba presionar para que se diera cuenta.

* * *

—_¿Estudiaste los significados?_

—_No esperas que los memorice, ¿verdad?_—respondió Harry curvando los labios con descontento

—_No, estoy seguro que tu capacidad tan limitada de inteligencia no te lo permite_ —respondió el ojirojo con malicia.

—_Bastardo arrogante _—murmuró el menor entre dientes.

Riddle estaba colocando delante de él una taza de té de hojas. Estaba harto de tomar té, pero la mirada firme de esos ojos rojos le decían que era capaz de hacer de su vida un infierno si no lo tragaba.

Con un suspiro se dedicó a beber, sorprendido de que su profesor de Defensa también tomaba de una. Si podía guiarse por la expresión de su rostro, no era muy apreciada la infusión por el mayor tampoco.

El silencio se extendió por los largos momentos en que intentaban bajar el té por sus gargantas con rapidez pero sin quemarse. El primero en terminar fue el ojirojo, Harry se tomó unos minutos más para terminar la infusión y apenas hubo bajado su taza, ésta fue agarrada por su profesor.

Conocía el procedimiento de memoria, pero el ver a Riddle girar la taza mientras observaba el fondo con atención, de alguna manera era una imagen de la cual era difícil apartar la vista. Ligeramente hilarante si lo imaginabas vestido como uno de esos excéntricos adivinadores de feria.

Los intensos ojos de su profesor se elevaron hacia él con diversión:

—_Un romance prohibido... Vaya, vaya, Potter. Así que en algún punto de tu vida piensas soltar esa correa de complacencia que tanto te agrada cargar de aquí para allá._

—_Sólo estás inventando_ —lo acusó Harry sacándole la taza de las manos para luego fruncir el ceño mientras observaba la masa empapada y deforme en el fondo de cerámica.

—_He de advertirte que en mis años de juventud solía hacer predicciones muy certeras _—replicó con diversión, sin afirmar o negar la recriminación del menor.

—_Ha pasado como un milenio de eso, las cosas cambian._

—_Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor._

—_Ni siquiera estamos en clase _—protestó el ojiverde.

—_Sigo siendo un profesor al que le debes respeto _—pero ambos sabían que sólo le quitaba los puntos para enervarlo.

Molesto, el pequeño león tomó la taza de su profesor, decidido a hacer alguna predicción humillante. La giró frunciendo el ceño a la masa negra, húmeda y uniforme como si le hubiera hecho alguna ofensa personal hasta que reconoció dos símbolos. Un corazón muy pequeño, pero extrañamente bien formado, y lo que podría ser un pájaro o un cuervo.

—_Um... _—comenzó con inseguridad, teniendo en la punta de la lengua soltar qué clase de símbolos creía ver, pero su profesor lo cortó en seco.

—_Nada de "ums", sr. Potter. Convénceme de que sabes lo que haces. Si suena como si fueras a preguntar lo que ves, nadie te tomará en serio. Decide a qué crees que se parece más, escoge una interpretación y lánzala sin miedo alguno. Ser ligeramente vago al respecto y dejando interpretaciones varias siempre ayudará a que la persona adapte tu predicción a lo que le suceda._

Harry suspiró. Para Riddle era muy simple, y lo hacía sonar simple, pero no lo era. Pero a esa altura conocía la inflexibilidad del mayor cuando se proponía algo, por lo cual escapar de la situación era imposible, su única salida era satisfacer sus caprichos.

No tenía idea de cómo empezar ni cómo armar la frase. Era como tirarse a la pileta en un día frío, cuando quieres estar prontamente dentro de ella para disfrutar del agua sabiendo que luego del chapuzón inicial todo iría perfecto, pero no sabes cómo lanzarte y sientes el agua demasiado fría y amenazadora.

—_A-amor_ —tartamudeó haciendo que su profesor alzara una ceja de manera impecable y burlona.

_Splash... _el agua te engulle, llena cada uno de los espacios de tu cuerpo, envolviéndote y robándote el oxígeno. Y por unos momentos estás perdido en un mundo monocromático donde las luces son tenues y los horizontes no están bien definidos.

Pero finalmente la confusión termina y recuerdas que sabes cómo nadar, y con un poco de voluntad eres capaz de romper la superficie y aspirar una enorme bocanada de aire que llena tus pulmones, colmándote de vida y alivio.

—_Amor, profesor Riddle. Estoy seguro que alguna vez ha oído de él. Un sentimiento único de gran pureza que conecta a dos personas a tal punto que los bordes se vuelven difusos, siendo casi una unidad. Un sentimiento de devoción, respeto y afección. Que, sinceramente, me cuesta creer que pueda tocar un corazón tan pequeño, negro y atrofiado como el vuestro, pero ¿quién soy yo para desconfiar de una taza?_

—_Claramente hay que darte como un caso perdido en adivinación_ —bufó el ojirojo.

—_Con esa actitud no me extraña que ella lo vaya a dejar. Puedo ver la soledad y desolación emocional llenarlo en vuestro turbio futuro _—aclaró ante la cara de su profesor.

—_El cuervo_ —no parecía sorprendido de ello. ¿Alguien habría visto eso en su futuro ya? Nunca se lo veía realmente con nadie. ¿Quizá en el fondo sí se sentía solo?

El profesor de Defensa hizo desaparecer ambas tazas, probablemente a las cocinas para ser lavadas por los serviciales elfos domésticos.

—_Hubo una clara mejora de confianza pero tu forma de hablar todavía apesta, mocoso. Ahora deja de molestarme con tu presencia y desaparece de mis habitaciones._

Harry frunció el ceño ante el término despectivo pero se levantó.

—_No es posible Desaparecerse en Hogwarts, profesor. Todo el mundo sabe eso _—devolvió sabiendo muy bien que la frase no había sido literal.

Mientras se giraba hacia la puerta, hubiera jurado que vio a Riddle sonriendo.


	4. Cuando estés mal

**Summary: **Profesor Riddle es un bastardo arrogante que adora molestar a su alumno asquerosamente Gryffindor, uno diría que el desprecio es mutuo, lo único que no encaja en todo esto es que ambos parecen adictos a su pequeño juego. CHAN, LV/HP

**Warnings:** CHAN (relaciones entre un mayor y un menor si no te gusta NO LEAS), hay más... pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa. Eso sí, es un fic muy nerd que ahonda en una relación entre profesor y alumno, no en la parte pervertida... así que si lo que estás buscando en PWP estás buscando en el lugar equivocado.

**Disclaimer:** Algún día me pagaran por escribir, pero no es hoy, y no será por fics. Con un poco de suerte, sí será por slash :P

**A/N:** Yeah, vacaciones de invierno! Me ha ido genial en la facultad, gracias a todos los que esperaron pacientes y me echaron fuerzas n_n

* * *

Para esas navidades, Harry iba a quedarse en Hogwarts ya que sus padres habían decidido tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, y él no quería interferir en pequeño viaje romántico. No había nada más vergonzoso que tener que verlos demostrando sus afectos en público.

Hermione al escuchar las noticias decidió que ella también se quedaría, puesto que había leído en _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ sobre la celebración y quería comprobar si era muy distinta que la no-mágica. Sus padres habían estado un poco decepcionados, pero decidieron aprovechar la libertad y disfrutar el viaje.

Ron, por otro lado, no parecía contento con los arreglos y decidió que se quedaría él también. Según él "porque no podía dejarlo solo con una chica", como si fuera lo más aburrido del mundo, y además quería aprovechar los días para volar en el campo de Quidditch con la escoba de Harry, ya que este solía estar ocupado siempre practicando con el equipo bajo la dura dirección de Wood.

No fueron los únicos que se quedaron. Algunos chicos de cada casa también lo hicieron. De los profesores los Jefes de Casa, Director y Subdirectora también estaban allí. La profesora de adivinación y el celador... Y _Riddle_.

El clásico acomodamiento de las mesas había desaparecido por una mesa sola en el medio, dejando a Harry enfrentando esos terribles ojos rojos. Tras un momento de silenciosa mutua contemplación, Riddle bajó los ojos a su comida y continuó desayunando.

Harry fingió no sentir una leve desilusión ante la falta de saludo mientras Hermione saludaba a los profesores con un tono de total rectitud, el cual fue arruinado por un:

—_¡Crookshanks, no!_

Ron dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la pequeña bestia saltó de los brazos de la chica hacia la mesa, aterrizando limpiamente en medio de los platos. Todos observaron en silencio al animal que de pronto estiró la pata y la colocó encima de la mano de Riddle.

La tensión en el Gran Salón podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Cuando Riddle levantó su mano todo el mundo esperaba un horrible hechizo en el pobre felino. Pero, sorpresivamente, esos largos y arácnidos dedos se posaron en el pelaje del animal y comenzaron a moverse lenta y ritmicamente.

—_Sabía que ese gato estaba loco _—susurró el pelirrojo a su oído, esta vez no pudo más que acordar con él.

La escena era completamente extraña. Riddle y Crookshanks se observaron mutuamente, con esos extraños ojos rojos que ambos portaban. Ahora que se fijaba, los de su profesor eran más intensos, mientras que los del felino tendían a anaranjados.

—_¿Crees que sean familia? Los dos son diabólicos…_ —murmuró hacia su amigo, el cual para evitar la risa hizo un sonido atragantado. Lamentablemente Riddle parecía tener un oído supersónico, ya que levantó la mirada hacia Harry. _Maldito vampiro_.

—_Soberbia mascota, Srta. Granger. Mitad Kneazle, creería._

Hermione sonrió brillantemente y se acercó unos pasos, sentándose en frente de su profesor con talante muy animado.

—_Así es. No le gusta mucha gente, por eso el pobrecito pasó largo tiempo sin un dueño. Usted es el único además de Sirius al que le he visto prestar esa clase de atención. A veces se sube en el regazo de Harry para que lo mime, pero él termina olvidando que está allí y se levanta sin pensar. Crookshanks odia que lo tiren al suelo._

Riddle sonrió divertido ante todo lo que barbotaba la niña. Harry sintió su rostro enrojecer cuando lo nombró a él. Aparentemente Ron había salido ganando, ya que los tres sabían que no se llevaban bien, y la chica había decido no apuntarlo.

—_La sangre mágica lo hace más inteligente, no que los gatos no lo sean, por lo cual puede sentir las intenciones de las personas. Evidentemente el Sr. Potter todavía no ha aprendido a pensar antes de actuar, quizá lo único que hace que Crookshanks vuelva a intentarlo luego de un tiempo, es el saber que la poca consideración tenida no es personal, sino que es así de descuidado en todos los aspectos de su vida._

Harry entrecerró los ojos mirando al petulante profesor. Rechinando los dientes acribilló un pedazo de jamón:

—_O quizá el radar de Crookshanks está simplemente roto._

El felino bufó y con un giro ofendido de su cola se giró hacia su dueña, que miraba a Harry con el ceño fruncido. El ojiverde tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que inadvertidamente había insultado a su amiga y abrió y cerró la boca intentando encontrar un modo de disculparse.

—_Eso no era lo que yo... 'Mione, yo..._

Hermione abrió un libro sobre la mesa mientras comía y Harry soltó un suspiro abatido, iba a tardar un rato en redimirse. Todo era culpa de Riddle. Y como si fuera a ayudar en algo, se dedicó a mirarlo mal durante todo el desayuno.

El bastardo no lo miró en ningún momento.

* * *

Riddle no había hablado con él en lo que iba de vacaciones de invierno, y Harry comenzaba a preguntarse si era algo que había hecho o la presencia de otros a su alrededor. Los Slytherin tenían tendencias a ocultar y engañar, así que no sería de sorprenderse.

Aunque nada de eso explicaba porqué le molestaba tanto la falta de atención.

Su decisión de ignorar el tema en su cabeza fue quebrantada al notar, en Año Nuevo, que el infame profesor de Defensa estaba ausente en la mesa.

Evidentemente su sorpresa debía de haber sido notoria ya que un rato después, cuando caminaba solo por los pasillos, Dumbledore se acercó a él con su aire de jovialidad e inocencia diciendo:

—_Es interesante cuanto uno puede extrañar la presencia de alguien más, aún cuando este alguien es gruñón y arrogante, ¿no es así?_

Harry se sonrojó al ser tan transparente. Pero al menos no creía que el director se estuviera burlando de él.

—_Supongo que hasta los bastardos arrogantes tienen algún lado donde ir en Año Nuevo._

—_Lamentablemente, ese no es el caso. Año Nuevo es… una fecha difícil para Tom. Prefiere no compartirla con otros._

—_¿Una fecha difícil?_

—_Es su cumpleaños._

Harry parpadeó un momento. Ridículamente nunca se le había ocurrido que sus profesores también cumplían años en alguna época del año. Lo cual tenía algo de sentido. Pero, ¿por qué Riddle tendría problemas con eso?

—_¿Y eso es malo porque…?_

—_Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy completamente seguro. Tom nunca tuvo muchos amigos, y supongo que festejarlo de esa manera no es divertido._

—_Pero… ¿y su familia?_

—_El padre de Tom abandonó a su madre, y la madre de Tom murió al darle a luz. Creció en un orfanato y de grande rechazó a la familia que tampoco estaba muy interesada en él._

El ojiverde trató de digerir la información. Era como si un dementor estuviera estrujando su pecho. De pronto muchas cosas tenían algo de sentido, y su mente era un torbellino de recuerdos y pequeños detalles clasificados.

—_Yo tampoco querría festejar el aniversario de muerte de mi madre._

Dumbledore parecía un poco sorprendido, como si fuera una conclusión inesperada la de Harry. Seguramente el hombre tendría que haberlo considerado antes.

─_Supongo que tienes razón, mi muchacho. ¿Puede ser que hayas encontrado en tu corazón el sentir pena por Tom?_

Harry lo miró un largo momento antes de responder con tono firme y seguro:

─_No. Aún es un bastardo arrogante._

Un bastardo arrogante al cual empezaba a entender. No era alguien que mereciera la pena de otros. La pena es algo humillante, y Riddle nunca ha demostrado ser algo menos que admirable. No que alguna vez fuera a admitirlo en voz alta.

* * *

Tom se removió en la silla donde no-estaba-ahogándose-en-su-depresión, ¡tenía que dejar de enseñarle términos humanos a Nagini!

En su mano tenía un vaso de un líquido ámbar, que se removió unos momentos cuando lo apoyó contra la mesita frente al fuego. Algo acababa de pasar por debajo de la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos pensando en las posibilidades y cómo podría hacer pagar a los culpables.

Nagini por su parte, parecía haber encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento que molestarlo a él sobre lo que hacía o no cada año en su cumpleaños, y si era aburrido o ridículo. Sinceramente, era un alivio para sus oídos.

_~ Huele al no-tan-león… ~_

El ojirojo parpadeó sorprendido y con un rápido Accio, pronto tuvo en sus manos un pequeño paquete liso. Tras un examen rápido con su varita para comprobar que no había decido volver a sus pequeñas bromas, rasgó el sobre.

Dentro de éste se encontraba -metida de manera desprolija-, una corbata de brillante hilo rojo y dorado. Tomó la suave fábrica entre sus largos dedos y la llevo hasta su nariz, inhalando profundamente.

Una muy sutil sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de que la pudiera poner bajo control. Pero lo más humillante es que podía sentir cómo su humor había mejorado un poco con ese pequeño sobre.

_~ Una rata muerta hubiera sido un presente de copulación mucho más adecuado. Eso no se puede comer… ~_

¡Y Nagini definitivamente no – estaba – ayudando!

* * *

Harry descubrió que lentamente iba mejorando en el arte de armar frases coherentes gracias a las clases particulares que recibía de Riddle. Aparentemente la interpretación y el monólogo estaban íntimamente relacionados.

Su profesor siempre había parecido del tipo de hablar poco, de evitar tener que emitir más de lo que deseaba. Pero cuando parecía estar de buen humor y a solas con él, era capaz de sentarse a charlar _casi_ amigablemente.

Esos días casi lograba olvidar que su profesor era un bastardo arrogante, el problema era que él se encargaba de recordárselo. Este día parecía contar como uno de los que estaba de buen humor.

—_¿Cómo te fue en tu evaluación de Adivinación?_

—_Bastante mal. Trelawney parecía convencida de que mi predicción estaba fallida._

—_¿Qué le dijiste que veías en la bola de cristal?_

—_Un hipogrifo, volando. Sí, lo sé. El juicio de Buckbeak ha estado en mi cabeza durante esta última semana. Y esa insufrible mujer insistía en que lo viese muerto._

—_Tiene sentido._

—_Luego de eso empezó a actuar raro._

—_Vaya novedad, Potter._

—_¡Más raro que lo habitual!_ —Riddle no parecía impresionado al respecto, ni para nada interesado—. _Puso una voz mucho más grave y parecía no mirar a ningún sitio, balbuceó algo sobre un Lord Oscuro y luego negó que hubiera dicho tal cosa._

—_Sería típico hacer una cosa así para hacerlo más real. Aunque no creo que tuviera las agallas de mentir de esa manera sobre algo así. Te seguiré la corriente, ¿qué decía la profecía?_

—_¿Profecía?_

—_Potter…_

—_¿Por qué yo tengo que responder tus preguntas y tú no las mías?_

—_5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacer preguntas obvias._

—_Bueno, entonces supongo que deberás quedarte con la duda… _—dijo Harry parándose de su silla.

Riddle lo miró un largo momento y cuando Harry estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, comenzó a explicar en un tono completamente arrogante:

—_Una profecía es, __**obviamente**__, una predicción oral hecha por un vidente en estado de trance hipnótico. Un vidente adopta una voz profunda, los ojos ruedan dentro de sus cuencas y no tiene registro de ninguna de sus acciones. En la antigüedad los videntes tenían testigos u oyentes que se encargaban de escucharlas, su vida estaba completamente atada a ellos. Actualmente el Ministerio desarrolló una manera de monitorear y grabar ese tipo de magia, que es guardada en el Departamento de Misterios._

El Gryffindor regresó a su silla con una sonrisa brillante.

—_Ok. Dijo: "El Lord Oscuro despertará de su sueño… La Luz atraerá su ira, mas control no le faltará mientras mantenga su motivación… Lentamente extenderá sus garras y la oscuridad le rendirá tributo… La Luz tendrá su oportunidad robando su estabilidad y sangre deberán derramar para sellar finalmente el destino…" O algo por el estilo…_

—_¿O algo por el estilo? Potter…_

—_¡Sólo bromeaba, dijo exactamente eso! Ok, es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Qué es un Lord Oscuro? He visto el término en mi libro de Historia de la Magia pero nunca explican exactamente su significado. Sólo dan por sentado que uno debería saberlo._

—_¡Y uno debería! Pero estos días los niños no saben nada. Un Lord Oscuro es un representante de la oscuridad. Se dice que un Lord Oscuro nace, no se hace. Es algo que está atado a tu mismo núcleo mágico. Son visionarios que quieren alzar el poder de la Oscuridad. No siempre tiene que ver con el linaje, Merlín era un Mago Oscuro y se volvió un Lord de la Luz, y Morgana era su contra parte como Dama Oscura._

—_¿Merlín era un Mago Oscuro? Pero… ah, ya sé, es porque en el fondo Merlín era bueno, ¿verdad?_

—_Realmente, Potter… creía que finalmente te había crecido un cerebro y habías comprendido que esa clase de etiquetas son totalmente insatisfactorias, pero como siempre, eres una decepción. No hay bueno o malo, sólo hay poder y aquellos demasiado débiles para alcanzarlo._

—_Pero sí hay Luz y Oscuridad…_

—_¿No hemos ido sobre esto antes? El tipo de magia se determina por…_

—_¡Pero Merlín era un Lord de la Luz!_

—_¡Por el simple hecho de que estaba completamente perdido sobre qué quería hacer de su vida y decidió que iba a luchar por los ideales de la Luz! Los Lores de cada facción lo son por ser líderes con el poder suficiente para alcanzar los objetivos y mantener a sus seguidores entre sus garras, lo demás se pierde en la historia._

—_¿Y qué quieren los Lores de cada facción?_

—_Depende de cada Lord en particular. Ahora sal de mis habitaciones, tus incesantes preguntas están agotando mi paciencia._

Harry, _de ninguna manera_, había hecho un puchero antes de pararse. Pero el tono de su profesor era claramente irritado. No sería buena idea presionar. Una vez más fue detenido al llegar a la puerta.

—_Sr. Potter…_

Harry se giró expectante.

—_A veces una profecía sólo necesita que alguien las cumpla._

Sólo un largo rato después, en su habitación, se dio cuenta de que Riddle probablemente no se estaba refiriendo a nada que tuviera que ver con un Lord Oscuro, sino a la adivinación de Harry sobre Buckbeak. Y a pesar de ser de noche, y que todos sus compañeros estaban durmiendo, el ojiverde sacó un viejo espejo que le había dado su padrino por si alguna vez necesitaba hablar con él. Si iba a hacer esto, necesitaba ayuda con el plan.

Unas horas más tarde se durmió emocionado y nervioso por su pequeño plan. Si sus padres se enteraban probablemente estarían furiosos, pero Canuto había estado un poco cabizbajo desde que Remus se fue, y la idea de hacer una travesura con su ahijado parecía hacerlo brillar.

* * *

Cuando todos estaban dirigiéndose al Gran Salón para el banquete de fin de año, Harry se encontró con su profesor de Defensa en uno de los pasillos, y sin darse cuenta disminuyó el paso.

Los ojos rojos lo miraron unos largos momentos y cuando estuvieron prácticamente solos, Riddle se frenó, silenciosamente indicando a Harry que hiciera lo mismo.

—_He escuchado que el verdugo estaba inmensamente decepcionado cuando el hipogrifo desapareció delante de las narices del Ministerio. Si él realmente hubiera huido sería una situación ideal, pero si en realidad alguien estuviera implicado… no es una situación que se pueda mantener mucho tiempo._

Harry aprobaba el uso de "él" en vez de algo más despectivo como "eso" que solían usar los Malfoy al referirse a Buckbeak.

—_¿De verdad cree que no hay manera de que lo escondan del Ministerio?_

—_Oh… las hay. A lo que me refería es que no basta con llevárselo de aquí. Tarde o temprano lo hallarían. Probablemente si alguien de influencias lo comprase podría ganar una tenencia, pero no soy del tipo que está a favor de la esclavitud._

—_¿Esclavitud?_

—_Cuando no tienes libertad de ir y venir, eres un esclavo._

—_Tú tienes uno entonces, tu serpiente…_

—_Es libre de ir y venir cuando quiera. Está conmigo por elección mutua, por supuesto, con reglas de convivencia. Pero lo hemos hablado. En cambio, tú no puedes hablarlo con tu hipogrifo._

El ojiverde se removió en el lugar antes de subir la cabeza y contrarrestar:

—_Pero Buckbeak no quería dejar a Hagrid._

—_Tenía cierta libertad en el Bosque Prohibido. Pero si lo llevas con alguien más… necesitas encontrarle una manada, o alguien que planee darle la misma libertad que Hagrid_ —Riddle alzó una ceja—. _Hacer puchero no te ayudará de nada._

Harry frunció el ceño indignado, y cerró los puños.

—_¡No estaba haciendo puchero!_

—_Lo estabas._

—_¡Que no!_

Un chico con la corbata de Slytherin, de los últimos años al juzgar por su altura, se los quedó mirando por lo mucho que Harry alzó su voz, pero una mirada de Riddle bastó para que con un pequeño saludo de cabeza siguiera su camino.

—_De cualquier manera, Sr. Potter, el Ministerio ya no tiene respeto por las antiguas familias. Los de la Luz no son famosos por ser sutiles, así que no me extrañaría que fueran señalados más temprano que tarde. Ahora, ¿va a quedarse toda la noche allí y perderse el banquete?_

Riddle no esperó a su respuesta y prácticamente lo arrastró al Gran Salón. No fue hasta que su madre fue a lavar la túnica del colegio, que encontró un pequeño pedazo de pergamino con un nombre en éste.

Un criador de grifos e hipogrifos en Francia, con extensos terrenos para que Buckbeak jugara y se desarrollara con sus pares. El hombre había estado algo receloso al principio por la ilegalidad de todo, pero en cuanto entendió que Riddle les había dado su nombre, comenzó a balbucear que por "_mon chérie Tom_" haría lo que fuera.

A Harry no le había caído muy bien el hombre, pero Buckbeak parecía contento cuando vio a los otros hipogrifos, y todos se veían bien tratados. Desde luego, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que el hombre pronunciaba el nombre de su profesor como si saboreara chocolate derritiéndose en su boca.

* * *

Durante el verano, Harry decidido abandonar Adivinación a pesar de haber conseguido un aprobado. El tiempo que le quedaba libre lo utilizaría para investigar sobre el muy interesante arte de hacer barreras. El libro había sido un regalo de cumpleaños anónimo, que el pequeño Gryffindor estaba casi seguro que se lo había mandado Riddle.

Al principio creía que simplemente iba a archivarlo, pero descubrió que era un arte terriblemente complicado al igual que creativo. No le gustaba la idea de estudiar tanto, pero la clase de protecciones que uno podía lograr eran asombrosas, y el ojiverde tenía que admitir que tenía cierta debilidad por proteger a otros.

Ese año era el mundial de quidditch y Harry había ido a cada mundial desde que tenía memoria. Había sido un poco decepcionante que llegaran sólo a cuartos de final pero el capitán Hawksworthe no había estado en su mejor forma desde que en el partido contra Luxemburgo una bludger le rompiera el brazo. Así y todo, la final entre Bulgaria e Irlanda era todo un acontecimiento y Harry tenía cierta parcialidad hacia Krum, quien era muy joven, todavía en etapa de colegio, y aún así fue reclutado para la selección.

Sirius apostaba por Irlanda y molestaba a cada rato a Harry diciendo que no quería tenerlo después llorando sobre su hombro. Le había conseguido entradas a Hermione y su madre había estado encantada de tener con ella a la chica. Sus constantes parloteos estaban dándole dolores de cabeza a Harry, y James insistía en que admitiera que era su novia.

Los Weasley habían conseguido entradas por el Ministerio. Todos pensaban que tenían un gran privilegio al estar en la platea del Ministro hasta que vieron a Malfoy allí también. Allí conoció a la familia Crouch, su hijo Barty Jr. miraba a Harry con insistente curiosidad.

El partido fue espectacular. Harry estaba decepcionado de que Bulgaria hubiera ganado pero Krum había atrapado la snitch, por lo cual sentía que no todo era tan gris. Aguantar a Sirius regodeándose era un poco complicado, en especial compartiendo carpa con él, por lo cual decidió escaparse por un rato. Se sintió un poco mal en abandonar a Hermione, pero supuso que la chica sabría usar eso como excusa y se escaparía pronto también.

Estaba caminando sin ningún rumbo en particular cuando del bosque escuchó un suave quejido. Suponiendo que alguien podría haberse caído y hecho daño, se acercó con cuidado a observar. Detrás de unos arbustos vio una cabellera corta de color paja, vagamente recordando que el hijo de los Crouch tenía ese mismo pelo se acercó un paso. Fue recién entonces cuando vio a Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, con su cuerpo completamente enredado con el de Crouch que comprendió la situación en la que se había metido.

El borde de la túnica de Regulus se caía revelando la blanqueza de su piel, donde una rojiza marca resaltaba. Crouch tenía los labios pegados al cuello que se estiraba, con la nuez de Adán moviéndose mientras el joven Black soltaba un sonido de placer y enroscaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro, comenzando a balancearse en busca de fricción.

Harry, con su rostro completamente rojo, dio un paso hacia atrás y una rama crujió bajo su pie. Regulus abrió los ojos y lo vio. Verde y gris se miraron durante un momento, antes de que el pequeño Gryffindor huyera a toda prisa. Saliendo del bosque casi choca de frente contra Hermione que lo estaba buscando.

Tardó unos minutos en asegurar a la chica que no tenía fiebre y su rostro estaba rojo sólo por correr. Para distraerla, propuso un paseo por el campamento. Cuando estaban en ello se cruzaron con muchos compañeros, pero no se quedaron demasiado con ninguno. Hermione poco a poco iba integrándose a Gryffindor gracias a su amistad con Harry, pero realmente no tenía demasiado agrado por ninguno.

—_Hey, Harry, mira… es profesor Riddle _—susurró Hermione señalando hacia una de las carpas que tenía la puerta ligeramente entreabierta. Cuando Harry dirigió su atención hacia allí los ojos rojos se clavaron en un instante en los suyos, como si Riddle hubiera percibido su presencia de alguna manera. Sintiendo su instinto de supervivencia activarse, intentó seguir su camino, pero Riddle hizo un gesto hacia ellos de que se acercaran.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia allí de inmediato arrastrando a Harry a pesar de sus intentos de protestar. Cuando abrieron lentamente la tela que hacía de puerta a la tienda, pudieron ver que hablaba con un hombre de cabellos largos negros y barba que tenía una mano en el hombro de Viktor Krum en persona.

—_Estoy seguro —_decía Riddle con una sonrisa placentera_—. Ah, Igor, como les comentaba, aquí mismo tengo dos de mis mejores alumnos, este año inician su cuarto año. Estoy seguro de que Viktor podría apreciar su compañía. El año pasado el Sr. Potter realizó una perfecta Finta Wronski en un partido contra Slytherin… una gran pérdida para la copa, pero sin duda un interesante espectáculo._

Igor asintió hacia Viktor y ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia otro cuarto, dejando a los tres adolescentes confusos, y mirándose entre ellos. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar y tiró su brazo hacia delante con un firme:

—_Hermione Granger, un placer._

—_Viktor Krum, Srta. Granger, el placer es todo mío —_entonó el buscador en un duro acento búlgaro pero perfecto inglés mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y besaba la palma, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara completamente.

Harry sonrió divertido. La chica antes había estado bufando respecto al fanatismo de Ron, pero parecería que frente a frente ella también tenía cierta debilidad por el chico. Cuando se separaron estrechó su mano con la de Viktor de manera firme.

—_Harry Potter, y mi finta no es nada como la tuya… tu manera de volar es increíble._

Viktor lo miró un largo momento como si estuviera intentando descifrar cuánta sinceridad había en su estamento.

—_Lord Riddle no parecía pensar lo mismo. Creo que me guardaré mi opinión para cuando nos encontremos en un campo de Quidditch._

Hermione sonrió levemente ante eso, pareciendo aprobar la respuesta. Viktor miró de uno a otro, notando lo juntos que estaban.

—_Así que ustedes dos…_

Harry lo miró sin entender pero Hermione negó con la cabeza sonrojada.

—_No, no, Harry y yo somos amigos._

Viktor pareció relajarse ante eso y Harry comenzó a comprender. La idea de hacer con Hermione algo como lo que había visto hacer a Regulus era desagradable. Y hablando de eso… ¿sabría Sirius al respecto? Él no se llevaba muy bien con su hermano ya que Sirius era completamente Gryffindor, y su familia Slytherin. Pero se le hacía que al estar en el bosque, era un secreto.

Hermione comenzó a bombardear a Krum con preguntas acerca del gobierno de su país, y el chico parecía contento por su interés. Al poco tiempo volvieron Riddle y el otro hombre que Viktor explicó que era el director de Durmstrang. Los chicos se despidieron, y Viktor prometió escribirle a Hermione para contarle más.

Cuando emprendían el regreso para la zona de tiendas donde se estaban quedando, se cruzó con Regulus que se acercó y apoyando una mano en su hombro le susurró al oído:

—_Puedo confiar en que esto quedará entre nosotros, ¿verdad Harry?_

Era conflictivo saber que le iba a estar ocultando algo así a Sirius, pero no era como si Regulus estuviera haciendo algo realmente malo. Según lo que había escuchado los Crouch eran mayoritariamente partidarios de la Luz y su hijo no estaba en pareja, así que no podía ser tan malo guardar el secreto. Además era probable que los padres de Sirius al ver que él no les daba un heredero hubieran tirado esa responsabilidad en su hijo menor, y quizá era por eso que quería mantenerlo como un secreto.

De cualquier manera investigaría más respecto al menor de los Crouch y trataría de preguntarle a su padrino respecto a la opinión de su familia al respecto… Sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de preguntarlo sin resultar sospechoso.

* * *

Finalmente resultó que las clases comenzaron sin que se animara a abordar el tema con Sirius. Más tarde aprendería que su padrino era terriblemente celoso de que alguien tocase a su hermanito, y que la familia Black realmente esperaba que Regulus continuase el linaje. Harry era de la opinión de que era bastante tonto que sólo los hombres pudieran pasar el apellido cuando ellos no podían tener un hijo.

Por otro lado Harry tenía sus propios problemas con sus amigos dado que durante los juegos de Quidditch no podía evitar ser caballero con Cho, lo que había llevado a sus amigos a la conclusión de que le gustaba la chica. No que ella fuera fea, y definitivamente le caía bien con eso de que jugara Quidditch. Pero Harry no estaba 100% seguro de querer algo con ella.

Después de mucho presionar de parte de sus amigos, comenzó a intentar encontrarla sola, lo cual fue un gran fracaso. ¿Por qué las chicas siempre viajaban en manada? Hermione no lo hacía, hubiera sido más fácil pedirle una cita a ella.

Finalmente logró separarla unos momentos y la invitó a ir a Hogsmeade con él. Ella dijo que realmente lo sentía, ya tenía planes para ir con Cedric. Secretamente aliviado les comunicó su fallido intento y recibió información acerca de ese chico y muchas palmadas en la espalda. Ginny intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor argumentando la cantidad de chicas que había en el colegio, pero el ojiverde decidió que lo mejor era borrar a las chicas por un tiempo de su itinerario. Era todo demasiado complicado.

Hermione había recibido una carta de parte de Krum, y cuando Ron descubrió que lo habían conocido y ninguno le había contado se enojó bastante y no les dirigió la palabra durante dos semanas. A Harry simplemente se le había ido de la mente con el asunto de Regulus, pero no podía contarle eso al chico ya que estaría quebrantando su promesa de secretismo.

Hagrid ese año había llevado su amor por las criaturas salvajes a todo un nuevo nivel creando una nueva especie que dio por llamar escregutos de cola explosiva. Había cientos de ellos, y Harry presentía que algo malo iba a suceder con ellos, en especial porque parecía que lo único que podían hacer era atacar.

Un día, yendo a visitar a Hagrid, se encontró con que este no estaba solo y "sin querer" escuchó la conversación que estaba dándose detrás de la cabaña.

—_No queremos que se repita lo de tu tercer año _—decía la inconfundible voz de Riddle.

—_Eso fue… un malentendido. Aragog nunca…_

—_Sea como fuere, no podemos negar la ilegalidad de tus acciones entonces… tampoco lo podemos negar ahora. El año pasado el Ministerio te tuvo en la mira por lo del hipogrifo. Si llegan a enterarse de esto…_

—_Profesor Riddle… por favor…_

—_Hagrid, no me malentienda, no es una amenaza. Créame que entiendo el porqué de sus deseos de ver esta clase de criaturas como inofensivas. Pero es falso. Lo que en realidad es, es que no son criaturas indomables, y que pueden elegir servir fielmente a un amo. Eso no les quita su capacidad de ser letales. Sé que se siente solo, pero difícilmente es usted el único semi-gigante en existencia, Madam Maxime por ejemplo…_

—_¿Qu… quién?_

—_La directora de Beauxbatons. Después de todos estos años, uno creería que con vuestra amistad con el director, el lo habría mencionado. Pensaré en algo… ahora, Hagrid, estas pequeñas criaturas no durarán mucho a pesar de tus esfuerzos. Cuando queden pocas, has el favor de soltarlas en el bosque… y mantenlas lejos de los alumnos._

Harry escuchó unos pasos y se apresuró a esconderse.

—_Profesor Riddle —_llamó Hagrid_—. Tal vez estaba equivocado respecto a usted._

Pudo escuchar la risa suave de Riddle, que se había detenido.

—_Hagrid, no debería usted pensar que hago esto de la bondad de mi corazón. Recuerde todo buen Slytherin siempre tiene un motivo oculto._

Después de tantas charlas con Riddle, Harry se dio cuenta de que eso no negaba ni afirmaba la frase de Hagrid, y que a veces, un motivo oculto no siempre era para sacar ventaja sobre otro. Y tal vez se debía un poco a que Riddle comprendiera la clase de soledad que sufría Hagrid, cuando todos los demás parecían no darse cuenta.

Poco a poco Harry comenzó a notar que todos sus profesores parecían estar solos en el mundo.


End file.
